The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 1
by Transformersfan01
Summary: Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

_'I had never given much thought as to how I would spend the rest of my life, but being with someone I loved, made it even more precious. To spend it with my heroes even, made it even more special. My heroes, the Wreckers, a group of bots who fought outside the chain of command... I knew them all, apart from 1... a newbie, but he was strong... I didnt know any female wreckers, all I wanted was to stand beside my heroes... to be told, 'you made the wreckers proud.'_

_My mum knew of my keen interest, and when the group were touring, I got to meet them; I shook the big green bot's hand, met their leader, an experience I never forget. I kept uptodate with all their news, and heard of the newbie, I was destined to meet him._

_But then my mum, she passed away... My stepdad was devastated... I decided to give him some space, and spend time with my real dad, in Iacon, where the Wreckers were stationed. I didnt want to make it sound like I was excited, but mum had left me gifts in her will, and her 1 wish, for me to join up with the Wreckers. I knew it was impossible, but I wanted to make her proud._

_I immediately departed for Iacon after mum's funeral, said goodbye to my stepdad, and made the journey.. My dad who I hadn't seen for years, was there to collect me and drive me to his apartment on the border of Iacon; I'd need to take a 20mil trip to the Academy I would be attending for my education. That was when I heard the news..._

_Some of the Wreckers were attending the Academy, and with my first day around the corner, I made my prayers to mum, and couldn't wait for the day to arrive, that I could finally meet me heroes... Would I?_

**Inspiration for this story came when reading a few stories on TFP Wheeljack, including a good story by my good friend, Cyria-Cytain-twins, who's story inspired me to write a Wheeljack Prime. Thanks man, your stories are awesome.**


	2. First Day and newbies

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**Alarm... 7am...**

The silvery blue femme wakes up and stretches her joints, waking up from recharge, turning towards her calender.

_First day of Academy._

She was excited. Jumping up and off her berth cheering, she headed downstairs, almost bumping into her dad who held her morning energon ration.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime, Moon."

_My dad, Gazerbeam, Chief of Iacon Security, a very busy mech, I rarely get to see him during my childhood... probably explains my parents splitting up, or the rows that happened. I was grateful for dad being there during the time I needed him after losing mum, it made catching up on all the things we've missed together more special._

"Eat up, I gotta head to the office early, some mech was killed this morning, appears to have sword wounds, stab wounds, sword was definitely not an average piece of weaponry I've ever seen, so I'm heading down there, and wont be back till late."

"Its OK dad, I can handle myself now."

_I was ready within the next half an hour, and couldn't wait to start my first day.. All I could think about was meeting my heroes... meeting future Wrecker graduates.._

Exiting the apartment, 2 mechs stood before them.

"Gears," Gazerbeam nodded towards the shorter mech. "How you been?"

"Fine Beamer," the blue and red mech replied. He turned to the other mech next to him. "Its OK son." His glance past Gazerbeam. "Moonlight?"

I approached the group, and nodded. "Hello Gears, been a while."

"Sure has," the mech replied. "Beamer here hasn't stopped talking about your trip, hasn't shut up about it all month."

"Wow, thanks," Gazerbeam chuckled.

"Just keeping it real, Beamer," Gears smiled back. "Came to drop this around," he motioned towards the fab vehicle. "Thought your daughter could use transport for the long trip to the Academy and back."

"Yeah," the other mech said, "I did upgrades."

I gasped. "Really? Oh Primus." I went over to the vehicle, and looked around the paintjob, the colour scheme and stencils, stickers, rims and frame work. "Its perfect."

Gears nudged Gazerbeam's arm. "I'm down with the kids."

Gazerbeam rolled his optics. "Yeah, sure you are." He looks at the time. "I got to go before Im late. Scan that vehicle form Moon and be on your way, or you'll be late."

I waved him off. "Bye dad," and I scanned the vehicle and transformed, beeping the horn to Gears and his son Neptune, who I knew Neptune had a crush on me.

**Arriving at the Academy...**

I entered the main gate and transformed, everyone looking at me.

_Its ok girl, you're new, they just make sure you aren't a threat, ain't going to be bad or annoying, to make a good first impression._

In the corner of my optic, I see a group of femmes run over to an approaching large carrier transport. A group of bots exited the vehicle, but I recognized the logo on the side of the vehicle; Wreckers.

I caught a glimpse of a large green mech, who was rather taller than the others, but the bell went, and I dashed to Form time.

**Sports lesson...**

Something in which I sucked at. It wasn't really my thing. But when the teacher presented a ball of scrap metal, he introduced the game 'Lobbing'. I recognized the name, a favourite Wrecker pass time, and my interest grew. I couldn't wait to get started.

Using smaller versions first to reduce harm, I was paired up with another mech, a young eager and silver mech with blue and red colour scheme.

"I'm Smokescreen," the mech introduced himself.

"Moonlight," I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

We passed the small metal scrap ball to each other, but at one point, I flinched back, hitting the ball in the opposite direction, landing near the tall green mech from earlier, with a strong build frame. He picked up the ball, smiled, threw it to me, which I caught, earning a thumbs up from the mech.

I left the lesson with Smokescreen, we became great pals, and headed to music... I didn't get the point of attending so many different subjects, even Smokescreen didn't get it. All he talked about was joining the Cybertron Elite Guard, which I believed he would do well in.

In that class, I made friends with a mech who stood out; he was the only 1 with a Visor.

"Name es Jazz, lil' lady."

I felt reassured as the newbie; 2 friends in 2 lessons.

Afterwards, I discovered Jazz and Smokescreen were already best pals, and I met their other pal, Whiplash, Captain for the sports teams, and Chromia, who worked for the School press. Us as a group of 5, I felt reassured, but so far, had I only met 1 Wrecker out of 5 who were rumoured to be attending?

**Break time... At Academy canteen...**

We entered the canteen, picked up our energon rations, and sat at the table, with some more friends of my friends, all chatting away, but I glanced around the room, eager to see the Wreckers.

"So, do you have a 'hero', Moonlight?" Whiplash asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... " Shyly, I asked, "Are the new Wreckers' recruits here?"

This made everyone silent, and I had the feeling I said the wrong thing, but they all nodded.

"Infact, they are coming now," Smokescreen was glancing at the entrance.

I turned around with the group, and gasped, my optics widending. The Wrecker graduates, a group of 5 mechs, all entered the door 1 by 1.

"What are their names?" I asked.

The large green mech from earlier entered, sighed, and headed inside towards the nearby free table.

"That's Bulkhead, the strongest and with the biggest muscles," Whiplash replied. "He wanted to be a Wrecker since he was a sparkling, and now he got the chance last month when they were looking for a strong build framed mech, which he got."

Another mech entered, tall blue and yellow, with face mask fans on either side of his head, large shoulder pads, walked over to where Bulkhead sat.

"Seaspray, known around the Academy with the brains on the tactics," Smokescreen replied.

A red, black and blue mech entered, glanced around the room, seeing the group looking at him, and disappeared, before reappearing at the table with his comrades.

"Pyro, 'e all 'bout 'ta stealth, slip through anything undetectable," Jazz replied.

A tall orange and purple mech entered, glanced around the room, and walked over to the group and sat down for his energon.

"Impactor, he works alongside the leader of the Wreckers, very flexible," Whiplash replied

I glanced back at the door, and see a tall white mech with red and green stripes enter, who glanced right at Moonlight, before turning away and walked over to his comrades. "Who is that?" I asked.

The group turned to the mech in question. "I don't know," Whiplash replied. "He's probably the new recruit. All the femmes find him super cute, but he commented 'no one here is good enough for him'."

The Wrecker smiled at that comment, before sitting down with his comrades, he glanced over at the table, his optics meeting Moonlight's, before he flinched and turned away.

**Later that day...**

I entered my class, and immediately felt uneasy. I approached my teacher, who directed me to a free seat, which I gasped.

The White, green and red Wrecker from earlier was there, who flinched upon seeing me there, and turned away.

I had no choice, and sat beside him, turned and looked at him for a second, before facing the front of the class. But the whole time, I could feel him staring at me. I felt uneasy and uncomfortable, like I was some ghost or spirit to him. He looked down, gets up as soon as the bell went, like he knew it would go, and exited the room so fast.

_What had I done to aggrevate him? Why did he stare at me like that?_

So many questions buzzing around my head, but I ignored and left the class.

Passing the main office, I saw the same mech inside. Opening the door, I heard the conversation.

"There must be something open, any class?"

"I'm sorry sir, but all the other classes are full, you'll have to stay in Science."

He turned around, growled, and stomped out the room. I bit my lip, and exited the room to confront him, but he was already at the entrance, and gone with his comrades.

**After school...**

I traded comlink calls with my new friends so we could all keep in touch, and I made my way home. Leaving the parking, I passed the Wreckers, who all watched me leave, but I didn't see the white mech from earlier..

**Moonlight meets the Wreckers, but they aren't what they seemed to be from everything she has heard about them, and the white, green and red (you know who he is :D) makes her feel uncomfortable, why? All explained soon, thanks for reading. New chapters uploaded over my holiday.**


	3. Legends Explained

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**Later that day, I met up with dad at his favourite Cafe for some afternoon energon...**

"Hey dad," I called out.

Gazerbeam waved from the corner of the room, as I took my seat beside him. The Waiter approached. "The usual, Beam?"

Dad nodded. "The usual. Anything you want Moon?"

I nodded. "Some med grade please." The Waiter left to collect the orders.

"How was your first day?" Dad asked.

I just smiled, and looked down at my servos, and sighed. "Good and bad..."

Dad leaned forward. "What happened? Anyone pick on you?"

I waved my servos infront of my face. "No no, dad. I made friends with a group of bots. Whiplash, Jazz, Smokescreen and Chromia."

Dad nodded. "I remember those names from somewhere..." He sighed. "Had a call from your cousin earlier."

"Prowl?" I asked. "What is it?"

Dad presented the letter. I picked it up, opened it to reveal a datapad, and powered it up.

Upon it, showed many memoirs, photos and videos collected, my childhood memories of dad and mum, all the good times.

Dad smiled. "Nephew sure knows what he's good at. The Prince does have time to himself afterall."

The Waiter approached with the energon, Dad paid the chips, and I drank my cube slowly... Dad could tell when something was on my mind and needed telling, so I sighed...

"I met a group of new Wrecker recruits, Bulkhead, Impactor, Pyro and Seaspray, and an unknown mech... this mech gave me the creeps during a lesson... and then he stormed off... I didnt even say, talk to him, or gesture anything to him, like just being there slagged him off."

"Language lady," dad said. I rolled my optics.

"Gazer!"

Dad looked up as Gears and Neptune approached, and sat beside us, Neptune sat beside me of course.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gears asked.

"About the new Wreckers recruits at the Academy," I replied. By then I wished I kept my mouth shut, at all the faces looking at me. I just shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Neptune was the first to explain. "During the Golden ages, our Autobot Ancestors met a group of mechs, took them in and looked after them, but they refused to obey orders, preferred to live by their own rules. They cause trouble around the area, before being banned from returning. These bots were emotionless, never loved, cried, but only hate and anger. They said it was their rights to choose their own path, not follow that of the Autobots. During the millions of years afterwards, these mechs didnt appear yet their numbers increased. More and more sparklings were inspired by these mechs, and followed their path... But 1 thing was noticed, all the sparklings showed courage, bravery, willing to do what's right. Nemesis Prime, ruler at the time of this group's first appearance, his son, Sentinel Prime was in charge now, and he believe in equality. He approached this group, nicknaming them the Wreckers, making a truce, saying the Wreckers could join them, but follow their own rules, accept missons no one else would.. No one saw that many of the Wreckers would be killed in action. Media criticised this, judging Sentinel's actions, putting the population at risk, and with not many femmes alive, other means of producing sparklings came into play, with Vector Sigma, AllSpark, all buried in the past now. Only a few Wreckers remained, and they had families of their own to boost their numbers, but it failed. By the end of Sentinel's reign, only 20 Wreckers remained, until today, only 7 exist."

I listened to Neptune explain the story, and I spoke up. "Pyro, Impactor, Seaspray, Bulkhead are 4 of them."

Neptune nodded. "4 of the current 7 in existance. The other 3 are Leader Roadbuster, Rollerstorm, and Wheeljack."

I turned to look at Neptune in shock. "Wheeljack? Who is he?"

"The newest member..." Neptune replied, looking disgusted at saying his name. "He deserted them when Ultra Magnus himself was ordered to teach the Wreckers some manners' and now he's back. He's wreckless and is the most unwilling and acts before he thinks all the time, not thinking of the concequences. Most shameful Wrecker I've ever met."

I stared. "You met him?!"

Neptune nodded. "When we were under fire last year, I was injured, he just ran by and didnt bother to help, even when ordered to. I lost a lot of energon, and if I ever see him again, he'd wish he never met me in the first place."

I shook my head. _Obviously he's worked himself up from the story that he's gotten really angry with himself. He'll cool down._

"Most of the Wreckers have been trialled aswell for damages and injuries around Cybertron," dad joined the discussion. "I dont get why they wouldn't want to follow orders... They are now classed as Autobots, under Optimus' command anyhow. Orders are orders."

"If they don't like, don't join up with the Autobots," Gears added.

I listened to their conversation continuing on and on about the Wreckers... I looked up to the Stars and sky.

_Mum? Why must I hear this? They had been heroes, but now I'm hearing all this... Nothing will stop me wanting to meet them, but joining up with them, I'd lose everything..._

_My daughter... You follow your own life, but be aware for these stories and legends. All that can be changed on future events_

**Just thought I try and explain the legend behind my story's current time, based on my views of the Wreckers and their history in my view.**

**Like? Leave a review? More chapters to come.**


	4. Disappearing Act

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

_I was going to confront this mech, who from what I learned, the mech in my class, Wheeljack, I demanded to know what his problem was. Why was he behaving like this? What did I do to be on the wrong end of his problem?_

Entering my Science class, I siged...

The desk next to me was empty... Wheeljack had made a no show today.

The following day, another no show, and the day after that.

His comrades all glanced in my direction, all glaring, but when I turned around, they'd return to their chattering, even though I know what they were doing. I didnt appreciate being talked about behind my back, and to be treated that way in class, and then expect no answer, it left me confused.

Finally, after 4 days of no showing up, I entered my Science class, and he was there, looking out the window, before slowing turning his head as I approached the desk.

The teacher began the lesson, and I could feel the Wrecker tense. We then got to look at the Microscopes on our desks as the substances.

"Hello..."

I nearly fell off my chair at the sudden speak, and I turned to face the Wrecker, who smiled at my trick. _He spoke!?_

"I.. didn't get... to i..introduce myself earlier... Name is Wheeljack..." he held his hand out. I grasped it, and shook it.

"Moonlight." I introduced back. "You were gone for 4 days."

Wheeljack looked away. "Yeah... Something I had to do out of town..."

I turned to the microscope, looked in the lens. "A processor chip."

He smiled. "Mind if I look."

I shook my head, and he looked. In less than a split second, he replied, "Processor chip." "I told you." He smiled.

He unlocked the datapad. "The chip will provide and back up and data storage for the Processor, connected to the rest of the frame work of the mech, allowing 'brain functions' and commands and codes to be sent, attatched to the nerve system and pain receptors to 'process' everything."

The teacher points to Wheeljack. "Excellent answer mech."

I gaped at him. "H.. how.."

"I learned a lot longer before beginning this subject."

I nodded in acceptance, and before I knew it, the lesson was over.

I exited the classroom, and bumped into Smokescreen and Jazz.

"Moonlight, morning," Smokescreen said.

"Morning Smokescreen.." I paused as Wheeljack walked out the room, standing beside me. Smokescreen and Jazz gaped, mouths dropped open in shock.

I shrugged. "Got to know each other in lesson just now." I walked with the 3 mechs down the corridor.

"So, wha' ya story mech?" Jazz asked. "Wha' es it like as ya Wrecker?"

I felt Wheeljack tense at the mention of that word. "Its fine... Been wanting to be a Wrecker since long before I could think. As the term goes, 'born to be what you want to be', I chose what I want to be."

I smiled. _Spoken like a true Wrecker._

Smokescreen rolled his optics. "But... not obeying orders..."

Wheeljack's head spun round to glare at Smokescreen in quick speed, the silver and blue mech flinched. "Its my choice. Never did like Ultra Magnus."

"You met the Ultra Magnus?!" Smokescreen continued.

Moonlight glanced at Smokescreen, with that look of 'You're not helping!'

"For your information rookie," Wheeljack stood taller, standing over Smokescreen, "Ultra Magnus isn't my superior at all, I choose my comrades and friends, and he wasn't a part of it. I don't see what you find fascinating about the mech, but he obeys the book, the chain of command... if you get to spend time as part of his team as long as I did, only a day, you wish you didn't."

With the corridor in silence at the commotion, everyone listened, and all gasped in shock.

"Jackie!"

Heads turned towards the group at the entrance, the large green mech waved, beckoning the mech over.

"Be there Bulk." He glanced at Smokescreen, turned to Moonlight, shook his head, and walked towards the other Wreckers, and they all left.

"What's his problem?" Smokescreen asked.

Whiplash and Chromia approached as the others in the corridor went back to what they were doing.

"I knew Wheeljack during when Ultra Magnus became his commander, because Optimus thought Magnus could teach discipline into the Wreckers," Whiplash replied. "There were rumours of rows and arguments every MINUTE between those 2 mechs, Wheeljack basically deserted the team, went solo. He actually did much better solo then in the group, but his friends were back there, so he returned when Ultra Magnus wasn't in command, he and Bulkhead were like brothers."

Chromia added, "He's just angry to hear the mention of Magnus' name. I wouldn't recommend speaking about Magnus infront of the Wreckers at all, would you Smokescreen." The mech rubbed the back of his helm.

"Well, now ta' tha' is settled, energon at cafe, anyone?" Jazz asked.

The group nodded, and went towards the cafe.

**Cafe...**

Gazerbeam sat down to read the morning datapad, after finishing his shift, sees his daughter and her friends enter, and waves to them.

"Your dad is chief of security?" Smokescreen asked.

Moonlight nodded and walked over to Gazer. "Hi dad. How was your shift?"

"Come, all of you sit down, energon is on me," Gazerbeam replied, mentioning it to the waiter who went to collect the orders. "Shift was OK... another mech found dead, same stab wounds as the other mech. Security of Praxus are taking over the case, it was in their territory."

The waiter approached with the energon, Moonlight's pals thanking him for the cube, and all took a drink.

"Gazer, fancy meeting you here again," Gears approached with Neptune, all seated at the table. "And hello to you 4 aswell," he said to Moonlight's friends.

"Look, if I see Wheeljack again, I'll apologized.." Smokescreen said. "No hard feelings, never thought he get so worked up."

"About what?" Neptune was first to act quickly.

"When I menioned Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack flipped at me."

Neptune looked at Moonlight, and shook his head in digust. "That's Wreckers for you. I met that Wheeljack once, never liked him."

"Whoa whoa, not at the dinner table!" Gazerbeam broke the arguing. "You never judge a book by its cover, you give this mech a chance... Infact.. If I remember his childhood correctly, you shouldn't be saying those things to him at all... How he's acting now is explainable from his childhood, so don't be acting that way to him at all!"

"What is really bad, dad?" Moonlight asked.

Gazerbeam nodded. "Terrible." He looks at the time. "I'm going to get home, late sports are on now, not gonna miss the 'Cybertron bulls' final season for the World Cup. You coming Moonlight?"

"Sure dad," Moonlight gets up. "You want dropping off Gears?"

"Was going to ask the same thing," Gears chuckled. "Lets visit your flatscreen."

"I'll see you guys after the weekend," Moonlight said to her pals, who waved her off.

**Home...**

After taking Gears and Neptune home, Gazerbeam arrives home, to see Moonlight watching a programme on Cybertron's heroes.. Today was a programme on Ultra Magnus.

"I can see why Wheeljack doesn't like him now..." Moonlight said. "Ultra Magnus follows the book, expects his soldiers to call him 'sir' all the time. I couldn't get use to that kind of committment everyday."

Gazerbeam sat beside Moonlight, watches the end of the programme, before turning to Moonlight. "Many years ago, my father dealt with a serious case... a Forced spark bond, from a rape... A femme was the victim, and she became pregnant.. She gave birth to a mech, but his appearance was similar to that of his dad... and so she left him outside an orphanage. My dad caught the mech, who admitted to the crime, but had killed others, and so the sparkling's mother committed suicide afterwards, leaving a will for her son to inherit once old enough. This sparkling was supposedly found by the Wreckers, after the sparkling showed pleading in his optics, tired and hungry, so they took him home. By then he didnt' know his mother had committed suicide, and his dad sent to prison, he thought they had died protecting him..."

"You think this was about Wheeljack?" Moonlight asked.

Gazer nodded. "The mech sentenced to jail, he had a white and red colour scheme, the mother had a emerald green colour scheme, so their son was white, red and green. I presume Wheeljack discovered his past later on in life, to how he behaves now. But don't mention anything about that to Wheeljack... Don't want to see you injured."

Moonlight chuckled. "We'll be great friends, I don't think he'll want me in danger."

**Im sorry for the sadness... Just working up to the current plot, to make it flow... Sorry if any of you are upset. *hands tissues out for those who need it***

**We need a saviour now, coming up next chapter. **


	5. Rescue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**Weekend...**

While Gazerbeam had to work, Moonlight got the house to herself, skimming through the channels. She had permission to allow her friends to visit round, so long as they behaed and didn't mistreat the place.

_Knock. Knock._

Moonlight gets up from her seat, rushes over to the door, but paused upon seeing Neptune at the door. She slightly opens it.

"What is it?"

"May I come in?"

Moonlight sighed and allows Neptune to enter the room, closing the door after him.

Neptune enters the room, and paused at seeing the programme on the Flatscreen. "Ultra Magnus?! After the incident with your friend and the Wrecker."

"It was a misunderstanding!" Moonlight protested. "If you care about me, remember that Wheeljack hasn't harmed me yet, and he won't! You judge on history, but that's the past. This is the present and future, and he's changed. The Wreckers have changed."

"Moonlight, it's all playing around your processor, you aren't thinking straight," Neptune countered. "History is the lessons of the future, and what's done is done. I don't trust Wheeljack, or any Wrecker."

"I do trust them," Moonlight replied. "You're going to have to accept that. I've been fascinated for years and years since I was a sparkling who began to think and feel, mum gave her blessing before she died, and I'm focusing on that wish."

"You're taking the wrong path..." Neptune replied, obviously sign of hurt in his optics. "I feel protective of you... If you go down that path, I can't stop you."

Moonlight shakes her head, close to tears. "Stop trying to stop me being friends with the Wreckers..."

**Following Monday.. Academy day...**

Moonlight stands beside the building to the school, taking a sip of energon, missing breakfast at home, so drank the cube on the way. She looks around, and tensed at seeing Neptune in the shadows, watching.

A small datapad pen is thrown in her direction, tapping on her shoulder. She sees her pals all waving, and so she waved back, before glancing past them.

She sees the Wreckers all chatting away, before seeing her, and resuming their conversation. Turning around, wiping her optics from the fuzzy, she sees Wheeljack on the other side of the parking lot, glanced towards her, before quickly turning his head, seeing Neptune, then glanced back at Moonlight.

She sighed, picks up a datapad, and writes on her 'Diary software';

_Diary, 2nd week of being at the Academy..._

_Seems the 2 most important mechs of my life stalk my every move. Is this OK to me at all, or not? Neptune has been protective since I began talking to the Wreckers... So what if he said the Wreckers were rude, that was his opinion. An opinion is biased till proven a fact, and I didn't see that fact. _

Moonlight looked up, and gasped... Wheeljack had disappeared from that spot.. Moonlight glanced around, and gasped... He was at his comrades, still glanced in her diretion..

_There was something about Wheeljack, some attrative... What am I saying? Am I describing Wheeljack in a romantic way..._

Moonlight heard the sound of skidding. Looking up from her diary, she sees a transport vehicle heading into the parking lot... it skids on the road, slipping from energon spilled on the road, the back doors fling open, the cargo tumbling towards. She looked around, all optics on the cargo crashing towards her, and she just stood and watched..

She felt a pair of hands on her, glanced up to see Wheeljack. Before she knew it, Wheeljack picks her up in his arms, and jumps and runs away, just as the cargo crashed into the side of the building, bringing down the wall, breaking through into the building, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

Moonlight looks up at Wheeljack, who was still moving from the scene, gently lays her down on the green nearby, before running off as sirens sounded.

Everyone rushed towards Moonlight, some saying they dialled 999 and Ambulances, while the other Wreckers watched the commotion, getting into their vehicle and driving off. Neptune growled, and retreats into the shadows.

**Sorry its short, didn't know what else to write. Wanted to get through to my favourite bits of the story :)**


	6. Rescue 2

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**Medical...**

Moonlight sat on the end of the berth, swinging her legs forward and backwards, before the room door opened, and her dad rushed in, passed the mech who had been driving the vehicle that lost the cargo.

"Moon, you OK?" Gazer hugs his daughter.

"I'm fine dad, honest," Moonlight replied, smiling. "To be honest, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Wheeljack... He got to me so fast and saved me."

The door opened, and in stepped Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. "Optimus sent me to checkup on you Moonlight." He holds up a finger, takes out a pen flashlight, examining. "No head trauma, no injuries whatsoever.." He makes notes on a datapad. "Was you hurt in anyway?"

Moonlight shakes her head. "I was just saying to dad, that if it wasn't for Wheeljack, I wouldn't be here now. He saved me life."

Ratchet tensed at that name, and scribbled more notes down. "Well, er... sounds like you had a lucky escape," and he made his departure. "You're free to go."

**Outside medical...**

Moonlight walks outside the entrance with her dad, when a Limo pulls up, the back door opens and Prowl walks over to them.

"Cousin!" Moonlight calls out, hugs the mech.

"Are you OK? Everyone heard about it!?" the worried mech asked.

"I'm fine, Prowler," she chuckled. He chuckled too at the use of the nickname. "If it wasn't thanks to Wheeljack the Wrecker, I wouldn't be here. He saved my life. Carried me away from the danger."

"Wheeljack, the Wrecker?" Prowl asked, sounded suspicious. "I remember Wheeljack... Me and him use to spar, sparring buddies. He always got the advantage..." His doorwing twiched, glancing in the opposite direction.

All 3 of them turned in that direction, and seeing a group approach them.

"The Wreckers..." Moonlight gasped.

The Wreckers approached the group, but paused on the spot, only Wheeljack and the big green mech, Bulkhead, walked up to the bots.

"Jackie here wanted to see if you're OK," Bulkhead asked. "Wouldn't stop talking about the incident, wanted to get a confirmation you're OK."

Moonlight blushed and nodded. "The medic checked me over. No injuries. Said I had a luck escape." She turned to Wheeljack. "Thank you for saving me."

Wheeljack rubbed back of his helm. "Hehe, just right place at right time."

Moonlight smiled, leaving an awkward silence. She eyed up Wheeljack, and couldn't hide the fact. _Up close, he's really handsome..._

"Its good to hear you're safe," Bulkhead replied, turning to leave. "Er, Jackie."

The 2 mechs leave and walk off with the rest of the team. Wheeljack paused, turned around, smiled, and rushed after his comrades.

Gazerbeam, rolled his optics. "Sounds like a nice mech."

Prowl nodded in agreement. "Sure does. Don't see what the fuss is about."

**Academy...**

"Primus, you OK?" Chromia asked Moonlight at her first chance, with the mechs with her.

"We heard Wheeljack saved you!" Smokescreen added.

Moonlight nodded. "He did. If it weren't for him, I might not have been here right now."

"Say, you wanna join us later today? We're heading to Praxus for he day, you wanna join us?" Whiplash asked.

Moonlight nodded instantly. "My cousin is the currnet lord."

The others all gaped.

"Ya cousin, es Lord Prowl?" Jazz gasped.

Moonlight nodded. "He arrived yesterday to make sure I was OK after the incident. Might we visit him?"

"Sure, it will beh a' 'onour," Jazz replied.

**Later on...**

Boarding the public tram, the group made their way to Praxus, and got off at the station, looking over the beautiful crystal fields. Praxus was known for its beauty.

Moonlight stared at the crystals, and gasped. "Magnificent!"

"Sure is cousin."

The group turned around in fright, but relaxed.

"Prowl!" Moonlight hugged her cousin, who returned it.

"Hey Moon, didn't tell me you were visiting."

"Came with my pals."

Prowl glanced at the pals. "Honour to meet you at last."

Jazz twitched. "P...p...pleasure ta meet ya.." and shook the Lord's hand. _Dam! He's handsome..._

Prowl chuckled, before greeting Whiplash, Chromia and Smokescreen's hands. "Would you like to follow me for an informative tour?"

They all nodded. Prowl beckoned them to the Limo, and they took off.

"Our energon mines. Harvesting millions of cubes day, transported all over Cybertron to vast cities and workers for their daily rations."

Passing the Spa...

"Whoa?!" Chromia managed to glimpse inside. "Its awesome! Might come here for my treatment for our Academy Graduation."

Prowl smiled. "Sauna, Jacuzzi, Steam room, massages, everything is here to ensure your relaxation. Being friends with my cousin, I'll get ya an appointment on my credits."

Approaching another building..

Prowl looked at Jazz. "From your name I presume, this building is where popular artists all over Cybertron come to record their new singles, albums, new artists working with popular artists to produce their own music. This place is for all Beginners, Intermediate and Expert levelled Artists."

Jazz pressed his face against the window. "Awesome!"

Prowl smiled.. Then paused. "Where is Moonlight?"

The group looked around, and realized she was missing.

Prowl turned to his security guard. "Put out a high alert BOLO on Moonlight."

**Moonlight's position...**

She looked around this weird place... It was unfamiliar, and looked cold and dark, plus frightening...

Someone grabbed her from behind. "What you doing all the way out here?" was the growl in her audio receptors.

A group of mechs came into view, ones she didn't recognize.

"A femme like you shouldn't be all the way out here by yourself... Pretty little thing aren't you."

"Don't touch me!" Moonlight scowled at the mech, but he grabbed her wrist, crushing and leaving dents as a threat.

"Don't question me!" the mech replied, pushing Moonlight against the wall.

"Leave her alone!"

The mechs growled, but stopped, and were knocked over onto their feet, upon an impact. 1 mech was kicked back with such force, he landed in the pile of rubbish, injuring a shoulder. Another mech was kicked into the brick wall, damaging his back struts.

Moonlight looked up at her savior, recognizing his voice. "Wh... Wheel..jack..."

The mech in question picked her up in his arms, and run off away from the mechs who gave chase. Wheeljack's hand changed into a gun, and he fired at the mechs, blasting 1 mech in the knee, another in his chest.

**Later...**

"How did you know?!" Moonlight asked Wheeljack minutes after escaping the mechs.

"I..." the mech was speechless.

"Moonlight?"

She turned around to see her pals and Prowl rush up to her.

"Stop the BOLO, she's been found," Prowl spoke into his comlink. "What happened?"

Moonlight was stuck with words. "I.."

"Sorry I kept her, didn't know she had to continue with you guys.. Got chatting, and lost track of time," Wheeljack stepped in for the blame.

Prowl shook his hand. "It's no trouble. Thanks for bringing her here."

"I heard about your informative tour, and was eager to hear for myself of the positives."

Prowl chuckled. "Well you're in time for the tour of the crystal garden."

**Awww, Wheeljack to the rescue, twice. Is there a third time lucky? :)**


	7. Contract

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**Next day at Academy...**

Outside the gate, Chromia has taken her camera out, aims it towards the parking lot entrance, and gasps. "Oh Primus." she said in a happy way.

Whiplash, Smokescreen and Jazz looked up at Chormia, then in her line of sight, and gasped. then smiled

Moonlight, seen walking towards the group, walking alongside the Wreckers, in that kind of 'movie slow motion' walk. Her pals all gaped at each other, turning back to their friend, noting Wheeljack wearing 'cybertronic shades', approaching the others.

"Morning Moon," Chromia said. "What a surprise."

"We'll join you for energon later," Wheeljack said, lifting shades, winking at Moon, before making his leave with the Wreckers.

**At lunch time..**

Moonlight approaches her pals at a larger table for their new Wrecker buddies to join in. The mechs in question entered the cantine and walked over to the group, making a big fuss and discussion, before sitting with their pals; Wheeljack sat next to Moonlight.

"Its ta prom, coming up soon," Jazz said. "Any of ya going?"

"I sure am, meet the babes," Smokescreen laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Wheeljack teased. "You trying to get the hottest one, make sure she's real."

The group laughed at the joke, the 2 mechs 'bro-fist' each other for the laugh.

"What about you Moon?" Chromia asked. "Are you going?"

Moonlight was silent, looked down at her servo on the table, and sighed. "I'm not sure... No one asked me to go... But I'm not big on these events..."

"Come on... it'll beh fun, an' a' laugh for ya," Jazz replied.

"You always love these events Jazz, all the parties and stuff," Smokescreen laughed.

"With ta Jazzman, life is all 'bout ta' parties."

"Well, I'm not sure about us lot, but if it means free energon, count us in," Pyro joked.

"Dont' have too many, remember what happened last time," Bulkhead added.

Pyro laughed. "One more high grade I'd been with that ugly babe."

"One more and you'd crush the barbot," Wheeljack added.

Laughter amongst the group.

"You guys are fun to hang around," Smokscreen commented. "Surprise you haven't done this often."

"Well with Pyro crushing bots with highgrade, prefer not to get in trouble," Impactor laughed.

"Or be on the end of Bulkhead's backside," Seaspray laughed.

"Hey, have feelings you know, not a rock," Bulkhead replied.

"Or a pebble."

Smokescreen laughed. "Hey, you guys wanna come with us? We're heading out later, maybe you can join us."

The Wreckers looked between each other. "At where?" Pyro asked.

"Praxus spa. Moonlight's cousin got us reservations to keep our frames clean and manicured ready for Prom," Chromia replied.

The Wreckers look at Moonlight.

"Yeah," she replied. "My cousin, Lord Prowl of P..."

"Your cousin is Lord Prowl?!" Impactor replied. "Primus..."

"Yeah... is that a big deal?" Moonlight replied.

"It sure is!" Impactor replied. "He didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The Wreckers looked at one another.

Wheeljack shook his head. "They think your cousin is related to master Wrecker Prowl." He turned to his comrades. "They might just have the same name. Think a master Wrecker is a Praxien? Doorwings are their weakness.. Getting those injured is a big risk."

"Why not come and visit him?" Moonlight replied.

They all shook their head. "Just something from our past stops us going... in .. that territory..." Pyro replied.

The others looked between one another. "Territory?"

"Can't say anymore than that... We just can't go. We have our own place to relax and get ready for those kind of events," Pyro added.

Moonlight turned to Wheeljack, and whispered to him, "But weren't you.. inside Praxus with me and my pals when cousin gave the tour?"

"Ssshh."

"Moonlight?"

They all turned around, to see a mech standing in the doorway, beckoning to Moonlight.

"Prowl?"

Impactor gasped, and whispered to the others, "He looks like the Wrecker we know."

Moonlight left her seat, Wheeljack watching her.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Bulkhead asked, getting the others' attentions.

"Something seems wrong after this situation..." He watched Moonlight walk over to her cousin. "Feel enemy prescence nearby."

"Yes?" Moonlight approached her cousin.

"You didn't tell me you hanged around with the Wreckers?" Prowl sounded rather shocked. He glanced inside.

"Well, its been my ambition to meet them, now I have... You was there when Wheeljack appeared during your tour?"

Prowl sighed. He hands the datapad. "Appointment been arranged, I personally came here to drive you all there myself."

"Thank you. We got 1 more lesson, but its half a lesson, because the Academy is preparing for open days for new recruits. See you in about half an hour."

**As the time flew by...**

Moonlight exits the building with her pals, the Wreckers followed, who all gasp.

The fabulous transport, limousine style, Prowl stood infront of it, waved to the group.

They all rushed over to the Praxien, and greeted him.

"Personally here to drop you all off, Im heading into Central Praxus anyhow to visit a colleague," he stepped aside to allow them access to the vehicle.

Moonlight enters with her pal, the driver closes the door after them, and drives off. Prowl looks out the window, sees the group, and both stare at each other, before the vehicle is out of sight.

Along the way, being the abnoxious and speak without thinking, Smokescreen asked Prowl, "So what did the Wreckers mean about a 'Master Wrecker' called Prowl?"

"Shouldn't be asking personal questions Smokey," Chromia replied. Smokescreen frowned at the nickname.

"Its ok Chromia, he's just a curious mech," Prowl smiled. "Unfortunately, I did know the Wreckers... But..."

"What?" Moonlight was surprised. "That explains the family interest in the Wreckers."

"Not just that," Prowl sighed, and then replied, "Its true. I was a Wrecker, WAS, and not 1 now." He looked at the others. "I was a skilled mech, 1 of the very best. I even knew Wheeljack when he joined, we were like bros, sparring buddies. When Ultra Magnus became Commander, Wheeljack was up and out. I stayed put, as SIC alongsite Ultra Magnus... But then the ruling Lord of Praxus passed away. He didn't have sparklings, I was his nephew, so I was made the only logical choice in Lordship. I couldn't keep uptodate with Wreckers, so I left. Wheeljack returned and thought I had abandoned the Wreckers, but I didnt. Seems like he didn't get the message..."

"Which explained why he was shocked when I said you were my cousin earlier," Moonlight shook her head. "Why not just explain to him?"

"He don't listen, he does actions before he thinks, moves before thinking, acts before judging," Prowl replied. "The previous Lord also had the rule of now allowing Wreckers into the city.. so I had to leave when becoming the Lord."

"That explains why they weren't allowed, and said they couldn't come into 'territory'," Smokescreen replied. "Can't you remove that law?"

Prowl shook his head. "Its the council's choice, not mine."

**Arriving at the Spa...**

The group exit the room, and looked up at the massive building.

"This is a Spa?" Chromia gasped. "Looks big enough for 20 Spas?!"

Prowl laughed. "Praxus is rich for resources and a functional city. This building is all for relaxing. Massage parlous, Spas, Steam room, and the floors above hotel rooms so you can stay for longer."

"Wow!" the group gasped.

Entering the building, the bot at the entrance bowed. "Lord Prowl, reservations are this way."

He leads them to the Elevator, goes up to the 2nd floor, and enters.

"Moon?"

The femme gasped at coming face to face with Neptune, who had his pals Poseidon and Tsunami with him. "What you doing here Neptune?"

"I thought that Wrecker would've followed," Neptune growled. "Seems like he didnt."

"Neptune is it?" Prowl stepped forward, letting the group out of the Elevator the doors closing behind them. "May I remind you not to act like that in my presence, to my cousin. I assure you the Wreckers remained behind, and you put all this business behind you. Let Moonlight and her pals enjoy this time during their reservation."

Neptune frowned.

"The Wreckers don't come here," Tsunami said to Neptune, placing a servo on his shoulder. "Just drop it."

Prowl leads the group off to the Front desk, book the places, and allows them to pass through.

Passing through the shield barrier, Chromia was first to gasp.

"Indoor swimming?!" she gasped while giggling. "This place rocks!"

"Have fun," Prowl replied. "Steam rooms on your left, showers over in that corner, Jacuzzi that corner next to steam rooms, pool area here, lockers over on your right for storage."

Storing their belongings into the lockers and went and did their own thing. Moonlight sat in the available chairs around the Pool, watching Chromia and Whiplash splash each other, water splashing near Moonlight. She heard footsteps, and Neptune appears beside her.

"What did your pal mean, that 'The Wreckers don't come here'?" Moonlight asked

"You heard that?" Neptune frowned. "Its based on a contract."

"What contract?"

Neptune sighed. "Back in the day, the Wreckers filled a contract with Sentinel in command, forbidding them from certain areas that could cause a risk if they are caught fighting in that area. This includes some areas of Praxus."

"But I thought the Wreckers were bannded from Praxus completely?"

Neptune facepalmed. "I know Prowl was once a Wrecker. He's tried many times to convince the council they don't pose a threat, but many times failed. It wasn't until someone from the council found out his secret that they conducted it with the council, and reached the agreement. The Wreckers had to obey the contract, and if they didn't, they pay the price with their lives, their freedom, their weapons, or sent to Jail. But they did have an agreement if the Wreckers would 'be Autobots' but operate outside the chain of command, to accept missions that no one else would. Many of them didnt return from the mission because of its danger risk, that they offlined, or went missing, most of the them they offlined."

Moonlight listened with interest, but she had that 1 question. "This was in the past, what changes from the present and future?"

"The current Wreckers are descendants of the Wreckers who had to obey the contract," Neptune replied. "The public assume because they are family, they follow that command. We don't know the whole of Wheeljack's history..."

"Well I do, thanks to my dad!" Moonlight jumped up angrily, catching Chromia and Whiplash's attentions. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You don't know Wheeljack like I do!" With that, she stormed off.

Neptune shook his head. "She's only hurting herself," and he left.

**At home...**

"I'm turning in early Moon," Gazer said. "Big day tomorrow. Normally most active day of the week, all officers attending."

"Ok, night dad," Moonlight replied, continuing to watch the programme, and turned the channel over.

_"We look at some of Cybertron's most awful and spark breaking cases in all of the years of life on our planet... Our Subject today - Forced spark bond, considered rape, in which without the other's concent to allow a sparkling to be created..."_

Moonlight nearly jumped out her seat. "Wha... what?"

_"Wildrider, known confict, arrested and jailed back in the olden days, had forced a spark bond on a young college femme, who fell pregnant. She was reported to have given birth to a mech, a not exactly, but near similar image of his sire. The young femme was found offline later that month, after giving her son away to an orphange, her spark was already gone before arriving at medical..."_

Moonlight turned the TV off, and made a dash for the stairs, but stopped, seeing her dad's datapad left unlocked. Looking up the stairs, she approached it, and scrolled through the data.

Looking up information, she typed 'Wreckers', and found a file on 'Background'.

She mumbled to herself, "Bulkhead, raised in Praxus, moved to Iacon for education... Nice family photo... Pyro, 1 of 4 siblings, Impactor, popular mech at Academy... Seaspray, abusive family past, creators offline, Roadbuster, creators K.I.A (killed in action) in the War, Wheeljack... unknown?"

"Moon, go into recharge," Gazer called from upstairs.

She closed the tabs. "Coming."

**I felt sad wrting this, Im not 1 for violence and anger, but to make story flow.**

**Slightly off track from my planning, but I never stick to my plans, I edit along way. Review, fav, follow story? All reviews accepted, don't be too mean.**


	8. Wreckers' day out

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**At the Academy..**

Moonlight was in the Academy cantine, smiling at her pals talking with the Wreckers. She looks back at the Academy news letter, accidentally knocking her energon cube.

A foot comes into view, bounces the cube back up, catching it in their hands. Moonlight looks up to see Wheeljack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He looked around to his comrades speaking to Moonlight's pals, before taking a deep breath. "Me and Bulkhead are gonna head out to play our favourite passtime, if you wanna join in."

Moonlight looked up with interest. "What's the passtime?"

"Lobbing."

Moonlight looked around. "Sitting down in a room?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "No, lobbing. Lobbing a ball, or throwing ball. Favourite Wrecker pass time. We play it after Academy on Fridays and the weekend, play a similar version of Baseball. Just throw a massive boulder size at each other, catch and throw it to one another."

Moonlight smiled. "Sounds interesting. Count me in."

Wheeljack smiled, and they both walked over to the group.

"So, anyone got their dates for Prom?" Chromia asked.

Smokescreen frowned. "I'm having no luck with the babes. All their excuses, 'I'm rearranging my spare parts', 'I'm visiting family elsewhere', 'I would do but going to rehab'. What's the problem?"

"Ya 'ave a' way with ta' babes," Jazz laughed. Smokescreen nudged his arm.

"Well, I asked Mithril, and she accepted," Whiplash replied.

"Mithril?" Chromia did a double take. "Head of the Cheerleading?" Whiplash nodded.

The others laughed.

"She's go with anyone for attention," Smokescreen laughed.

"Well why didn't you ask her?" Whiplash asked. Everyone laughed.

"'Ave ya decided yet, Moon?" Jazz asked.

Moonlight shook her head. "I dont feel comfortable.."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Chromia replied. "We understand."

Moonlight shook her head. "What I meant is, I'd like to go, but not to be forced to go with someone, but someone to make the day special, someone to trust and know the day will be happy and well."

This left the Wreckers in silence, but Wheeljack raised an optic ridge at the comment. "Definitely doesn't sound like your pal then."

Moonlight glanced at Wheeljack. "You mean Neptune?"

Wheeljack nods. "The way he looks at you, like you're his procession."

Moonlight frowned. "He doesn't approve of me hanging around with you Wreckers. Says you're a bad influrence on me."

Pyro nearly spat on his energon, choked it down. "We aren't THAT bad!"

Moonlight shrugged. "It's my business, and I hang around with who I want. I hang around with Smokescreen all that time."

Smokescreen clapped. "Yep!" Then he frowned. "Hey, wait a minute."

Laughter from both sides, before Moonlight notices Wheeljack glanced over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

They all looked to see Neptune outside the doors, before walking off.

"So," Wheeljack said. "You guys up for Lobbing later."

"Lobbing?" Chromia asked.

"Lobbing a big metal ball as a passtime," Bulkhead replied. "Favourite sport amongst the ranks, including baseball."

"I'll pass," Pyro said. "Meditaing later."

"Attending a meeting with Seaspray and Roadbuster and Rollerstorm," Impactor replied.

"Just you Bulkhead, me and Moon," Wheeljack replied. "This will be fun."

_**"Come on Jackie, throw it!"**_

Bulkhead holds his arms up, and catches the large metal ball. He then spins and throws it back towards the white mech, before he throws it back to Bulkhead.

Moonlight watches from the side, smiling at the Wreckers enjoying their game, and flinched when her name was called.

"Moon, come join in," Wheeljack suggested.

Moonlight looked down smiling. "I might get hurt."

"We'll go easy."

She smiled and gets up, walking over to them both. "Well... Give it your best shot!"

"I think we know how to handle that."

Bulkhead aims and lobs the ball towards Wheeljack. The white mech faces Moon.

"You ready to catch?"

She nods, bends her knees, and prepares.

Wheeljack smiles, and throws the ball.

Moonlight jumped up, and just catches it. Both Wreckers clapped.

"Well done, now to me," Bulkhead said.

Moonlight spins and throws it to Bulkhead, colliding with his head, knocking him over. She and Wheeljack rush over to help the green mech up.

"Wow, that was awesome," Bulkhead laughed. "You sure know your strength."

"How about Baseball?" Wheeljack suggested.

Moonlight looked up. "You guys play that?"

Both mechs nodded.

**Outside in the courts...**

"Hey Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Moon."

All 3 bots look up in the direction of the voice.

"Impactor, glad you could join us," Bulkhead said.

"Well if its baseball, I'm the Pro," Impactor replied.

"Yeah, sure you are," Wheeljack argued. "I'm the best, and will prove it today."

"Alright then," Impactor was on the comlink to the rest of the Wreckers. "Seaspray, Rollerstorm and Roadbuster can attend."

"Already here," Roadbuster approached with the other 2.

"Moon, you can throw the ball," Impactor said, handing her the ball. "I know these guys cheat."

Moonlight took her spot in the centre, Wheeljack and Impactor take the bat, and make the move of who's first, Impactor places his hand on the top of the bat, getting the first move. He stands infront of the pods, and holds the bat ready to hit. Roadbuster and Rollerstorm stood on the outside of the lines, as runners to catch and get the batters out and Bulkhead stood behind the batters to catch ball if they miss.

Moonlight throws the ball towards Impactor, who manages a hit, sending it flying, he runs towards the nearest podium.

Roadbuster makes the dash for the ball, couldn't get it before it hits the ground, but grabs and throws it back with huge force. Rollerstorm catches it, throws it to Bulkhead, but Impactor had just then hit the post to score full run.

Wheeljack takes the bat, starts swining it around in a 360 degree motion, before being ready.

"Don't go easy," Wheeljack said.

Moonlight smiled. "Do I ever?"

She throws it to Wheeljack, who manages a direct hit, sending it flying towards the back of the court, and he starts his run.

Roadbuster was faster, and dashes for the ball, nearly catches it, but missed by inches, grabs it, and throws it to Rollerstorm, who throws to Bulkhead, but Wheeljack achieved a a full run.

The match continued, with both mechs earning full run after full run.

After many throws, and consitent home runs, Moonlight yawns.

"Its the same over and over again, just as good as each other."

"Aww, come on. Last run," Impactor said.

Moonlight nodded, and throws it to Impactor, who hits it again.

This time, the ball heads towards Roadbuster, who throws Rollerstorm into the air, and Rollerstorm catches the ball.

"Out!" Moonlight announced.

Impactor hands the bat to Wheeljack. "I was tired."

Wheeljack laughed at his excuse, and takes his place on the podium. "Give it all you got, Moon."

Moonlight did. She threw it much faster than she did previous throws, and Wheeljack gets the hit.

The ball flies off, and Roadbuster makes the run for it, Wheeljack past safe spot 1, then 2, arriving at 3, when Roadbuster jumps for the ball, but missed. He picks it up, throws it to Rollerstorm, who throws at Bulkhead. Wheeljack skids along the ground, his foot touching the podium just before Bulkhead hits it.

"Safe!" Moonlight called.

Impactor facepalmed, but smiled. "Well done Soldier."

Wheeljack smiled, and shook Impactor's hand. "Best bot wi..." He turned around the entrance of the court room, where fog had started to form. "Someone's approaching."

Roadbuster and Rollerstorm stood infront of everyone else, Roadbuster used his visor's infrared. "2 mechs and a femme... Its Tablet, Blades and Essence!"

"Who are they?" Moonlight turned to Wheeljack.

"They are like us, but meaner," Wheeljack replied. "Similar to 'gangster' style bots. They cause trouble everywhere they go, kill off 'outsiders', those associated with Wreckers but aren't. Like you..."

Moonlight looked up at Wheeljack with fear in her optics. "They're gonna kill me?!"

"Not on my watch! Get behind me and Bulk. Dont draw attention to yourself!"

Out the fog, the 3 bots in question approached; the femme was a light blue with red streaks and a large 2h sword on her back, the 2 mechs, both red and black, but 1 had blue on him, both had 2h swords on their back too, with yellow optics, approach the group.

"I believe this belongs to you," the mech in the middle said, throwing the ball to the Wreckers.

"Thanks," Impactor replied.

"I am Tablet," the same mech introduced himself. "This is Blades, and Essence. We were just passing through."

"We were being tracked, but we led the officials East, you should be safe," Essence added.

"What?" Impactor questioned.

"The 2 mechs that were killed, all Wreckers are being blamed for their deaths, as it was found out that 1 mech had an arguement with a mech before he was killed, a witness described the Wreckers' insignia on the killer. We led the officials East to put them off our trials," Tablet added. "We should all be safe."

"Great," Roadbuster whispered to Rollerstorm, obviously not trusting these 3 bots.

"So," Tablet clapped his hands. "Room for 3 more players."

"Sure," Impactor replied. "A few of us were leaving, you can take their place."

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," Essence caught the ball being thrown at her. "I'll take first bowl."

"I think we can handle that well," Roadbuster replied.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead edge Moonlight away from the group, but Blades' optics were on her the whole time, sniffs, and then gasps at seeing a logo on her.

"You?!" he gasped.

"What?" Tablet asked the mech.

"Her dad is the Head of Security!" Blades points to the Security logo on her shoulder!

"The femme is with us!" Impactor and the other Wreckers stood in their way. "She has done no harm!"

"She'll report it!" Blades made a dash towards her.

Wheeljack stood inbetween Moonlight and Blades. "You get to her, you go through me!"

"So be it!" Blades replied, throwing the first punch.

Wheeljack dodged it, and the 2 mechs began fighting.

"Jackie! Don't!" Bulkhead rushed up to pull Wheeljack away.

"You too Blades! Stop this!" Tablet and Essence pulled Blades away. "We're sorry for his attitude."

Both Tablet and Essence drag Blades away, before he glared at Moonlight, and runs off, Tablet and Essence chase him.

"Get Moonlight out of here," Impactor ordered. "We'll cover the area to make sure they are gone. Get her home."

Wheeljack was still in the state of wanting to attack something, but nodded, and he and Bulkhead left, Moonlight following.

_Along the way back, Moonlight asked many questions_

"Is he going to come after me now!? Is he going to kill me?!"

"Blades is a dangerous mech!" Bulkhead replied. "He was kicked out from the Wreckers because he didn't followthe rules, nor did he help save lives instead of killing them."

"And now he and Tablet just revealed all that, and you being Gazerbeam's daughter, means they must get rid of 'witnesses', so Blades will most likely come after you, after reporting to his master."

"His master?"

"Since he wasn't a Wrecker anymore, he is known to report to a mech, one who's name brings fear to citizens, but many names bring fear. No one knows this mech, so he remains a history."

Approaching Moonlight's home, Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood away from the building.

"We'll stay back here," Bulkhead said. "He'll be thinking of finding us to find you, because you are late home."

Moonlight nodded, and approached the door, entering the code, waves at the Wreckers, closing the door behind her.

"You're late," Gazerbeam said first thing she entered the room. "Don't have to ground you, do I?"

Moonlight shakes her head. "Just... Please don't dad. Got held up, by guests."

Gazerbeam nodded, accepting the answer. "Just don't do it again."

Moonlight nodded, and headed up to her chamber. Entering and closing the door behind her, she spots the 2 Wreckers outside, and waves good night, before laying on her berth, and falling into recharge.

**Good? Bad? Mystery master? Moonlight in danger? Exciting fic? Read on, please review, much appreciated.**


	9. Trail and Yahoos

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

_"Chief Gazerbeam. Come in Chief."_

Gazerbeam looks up at the flatscreen, pressed a button on the remote control showing the face of another mech.

"What's the problem, Red Alert?"

_"Sighting of a femme who we have proof was seen at both crime scenes relating to the murders of Air-wave and Boulder, she's been spotted not far away from Sector 3."_

"Prepare Stealth and Strike teams, I'll meet you all all at Sector 3."

_"Copy that sir. Red Alert out."_

**Later...**

Gazerbeam arrives at the area, looking down at the prints on the ground. The soil around the Crystal gardens had small prints, with a slight curve around the edges.

"Femme prints?" Gazerbeam was shocked. He looked up towards the direction of the trail. "Lets go! Get the sniffer beasts!"

A mech stood forward, and transformed into his robot dog like beast mode. He sniffed at the trail, and ran forward, the team followed behind him.

The femme in question, is standing on the side of the cliff, beside 2 mechs, staring below as the team ran by. The mechs nodded to the femme, who makes a run ahead of the team, catching their attention.

"Follow her!"

The team all chanted and ran after the femme, who climbed buildings, scaled across tightrope wiring above the homes, makes a leap for the wall around Iacon, jumps off the other side.

"Wait!" Gazerbeam called to the troops. "She's outside our jurisdiction... She's heading to Tyga-Pax, I'll radio Chief Air-line there when we get back to the office."

"Sir!"

Gazerbeam and all the troops look up as 2 other bots chase the femme, turn around to face the troops, salute with evil grins on their faces, and run after the femme.

"What in Primus just happened?" Red Alert was shocked.

"Its a sign," Gazerbeam replied. "They'll be back, and saying 'Goodbye for now'."

The troops all glance at the chief, then in the direction of the 3 bots, head back into Iacon.

**At the Cafe...**

Moonlight pulls up outside the cafe and transforms, paused upon seeing all her pals outside.

"Moon!" Chromia called out. "Hi, come here."

Moonlight smiled and approached her pals, sees her dad inside the cafe, in his usual spot by the window, his head down, looking depressed. Her pals turn around and see the same.

"Maybe go inside and see him... He was a good friend of Boulder, the mech killed last week... He's going through a tough time," Whiplash said.

Moonlight nodded, and walks towards the entrance, noticing Smokescreen following her.

"Hey..." Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm. "So, you and Wheeljack huh? I... I don't like it... The way he looks at you, like something to eat, something he's proessive of.."

"Thanks," Moonlight replied. "I'll keep that in mind for late..."

"Hey," Smokescreen smiled. "Also... I wanted to ask... Do you have... h..have a date to.. Graduation, to Prom?"

Moonlight shakes her head. "I.. have something that weekend anyway.. Family thing... I'm not too keen on those events... Sorry..."

"Its Ok, no worries."

Moonlight nodded, and walked into the Cafe, and sits beside her dad. "Hey Dad."

"Moon." He sits straight as the waiter approached. "Figured you show up, ordered you the usual med grade."

"Get one for yourself next time dad, cut back on the high grade," Moonlight chuckled at seeing the large cubes placed infront of Gazerbeam.

"He's been ordering the high grade a lot recently... After what happened to Boulder," the Waiter said.

Moonlight rolls her optics at her dad.

"It's fine Moon," Gazer replied, slowing drinking a cube.

"And Chief..." the waiter began. "Bots wanna know, did you find anything new today?"

Gazerbeam looks past the waiter, seeing all the bots turn towards them in their direction.

"Yeah, we found a fresh print, a femme's print," Gazer replied. "Me and the squad saw the femme, she matched the description given by witnesses at the scenes of the murders, but she was heading to Tyga-Pax, so Chief Air-Line and his squad are taking over."

"I hope they catch those who committed the crimes," the waiter said, before walking off, the mechs in the room went back to what they were doing.

Gazerbeam turns back to his high cube, before noticing Moon's friends all joking around and playing games. "All your friends are outside. It's Friday night, go out and have fun, get out and do stuff for a change."

"I'm turning in early dad," Moonlight replied. "Get some early recharge and rest for tomorow."

Gazerbeam sighed. _Like her mother, certain on what she wants to do... Can never persuade her._ He looked outside the window. "Noticed Smokescreen approach you early, what caught his interest?"

Moonlight shrugged. "He asked if I had a date for the Prom and Graduation."

"Do you?"

"No. I said I wasn't going; I don't like big events."

Gazerbeam sighed. "So, any of these yahoos catch your interest?"

Moonlight raised an optic ridge. "Dad, we're gonna talk about mechs now?"

"Just saying.."

Moonlight looked outside. "I might go and chat with them, before I head home."

"You do that Moon, I'll see you at home."

"See you later dad."

**Just bits and pieces to include in 1 chapter. Next chapter, bit of a surprise XD**


	10. First kiss

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

_After that experience with the 3 new bots, I felt for sure I would be hunted down by them, even killed... But for whatever reason, I had the Wreckers to protect me.. Especially Wheeljack... Who I undoubtedly, was starting to fall in love with him..._

_One thing worried me... Rules. Wreckers weren't allowed to love or raise a family, but I was sure he felt the same way towards me. _

_Seems like I'm not the only 1 to be falling in love..._

Moonlight was sat on her berth, her back against the wall, looking at the datapad infront of her, reading a book file she had downloaded, when her comlink ran, she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey cousin."_

"Hey Prowl. Is something wrong?"

_"Need an opinion... of how I can impress a bot I like..."_

Moonlight chuckled. "Come to me to ask how a femme feels?"

_"Err... not a femme.."_

Moonlight shot up. "You have a crush on a mech?"

_"Yes... I am."_

"Well who?"

_"J... Do I have to tell you now?"_

"J?" Moonlight's optics widened. "Jazz?"

_*sighs* "Yes..."_

"Well... awkward a little... Wondered why Jazz looked you up during all those trips to Praxus."

_"He did?"_

"Yeah. I figured he has the hots for you too, cousin."

_"Oh... very awkward to talk now about this..."_

"Yeah. I ag..."

Moonlight hears a noise, turns around, sees Wheeljack standing against the window.

"I gotta go, talk to you later."

_"Aww, come on. Talking about my love life, you have the hots for Wh..."_

Moonlight hung up the comlink, stands beside the berth, walks over to Wheeljack. "How did you get in?"

"The window."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only past couple months... Like watching you sleep... Kind of fascinating to me..."

Moonlight twitched, fidgetting a bit. "Don't let dad catch you."

"He won't know."

Moonlight shrugged. "So how come you're here now?"

She felt the Wrecker tense, looked away, before turning back to face her again. He took a deep breath.

"I.. err.. just want to try something..."

Moonlight raised an optic ridge, before raising the other, her optics widened when she realized his face moved closer to hers.

"Don't move..."

She stood frozen, watching him move closer, before they both closed their optics, their lips touching in a small kiss. Then another small kiss, before the kisses became frequent and more consistent.

Without thinking, Moonlight pressed herself against Wheeljack, wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued the kissing, before taking steps backwards, onto the berth. Wheeljack jumped off, standing against the wall.

"Stop it..."

Moonlight sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm stronger than I thought..." He walked over to the window.

"Don't go..." Moonlight called. "Please..."

Wheeljack paused, and looked at Moon, smiled, sitting himself down on the end of her berth.

_We got chatting, he laid down beside me, as I went on and on, before I knew it, I went into recharge... Wheeljack was next to me the whole time, watching me. He gently stroked her forehead, before I turned over, resting my head over his abdomen, he had a frightful look on his head, as if this was new to him, we remained like this for the rest of the night._

***Giggles* Couldn't resist including this beautiful moment. **


	11. Wreckers' home

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

**The next day...**

"Dad?"

Gazerbeam looks up from his sitting place at the kitchen table, cleaning his weapon, his Laser Gun, and sees his daughter enter. "What's up Moon?"

"I have a date, with Wheeljack."

Gazerbeam's optics widened, and he cocks his gun. "Ain't he a little old for you?"

Moonlight shakes her head. "No... We're both at the academy..."

"Alright then."

"He's outside, dad. Wanted to meet you personally."

"Alright." he places his gun down, loaded. "Bring him in."

"Go easy, he's important.."

Gazerbeam intimated a 'halo' round his head, Moonlight nudged his shoulder, before walking out the room, bringing in Wheeljack.

"Moonlight let me introduce myself, Wheeljack, Chief," and shakes his hand.

"Moon said you 2 are going out together," Gazerbeam asked.

"Yes, coming to meet the Wreckers personally, I'll protect her Chief."

Gazerbeam sighs, looked away, then back at the Wrecker. "Yeah, sure."

Satisfied, Wheeljack, leaves, Gazerbeam calls to Moonlight, and asks, "You still got that pepper spray?"

Moonlight chuckles, but walks out the room without answering, closing the door behind her.

**Arriving at the building**

Wheeljack and Moonlight transform, and approach the building, rather good looking on the outside, 3 stories high, outside sports arena, boxing, swimming, Tennis, etc.

Moonlight gasps.

Wheeljack shakes his head. "You didn't expect it to look like a dump?"

"Wasn't expecting it to look this luxury at all."

"Come see inside." He enters the secret code, and the doors open. "Even automatic doors."

Moonlight follows him, entering the large building, a corridor with clear white walls, the lounge on the right, with large flatscreen, huge sound system, instruments, colouring art hung up around the room. On the left was a sparking and clean kitchen, dining table next to it with sleak black furniture.

Moonlight follows Wheeljack forwards towards the staircase, passing a room with a mat in the middle, weight equipments around the room.

"Fitness room?" Moonlight's curiousity asked.

"You didn't think we'd all be like Bulkhead and be big mechs," Wheeljack laughed. "Gotta keep our systems healthy and keep our fitness strong."

Heading up the stairs, the first floor had cardiovascular equipment for the Wreckers, and see a red, blue and black mech inside, who went to pick up a piece of equipment.

"Ssshhh," Wheeljack whispered to Moonlight, and silently approaches the open window of the room. "PUT THAT DOWN!"

The mech jumped, dropping the piece on his foot, turning around with his blaster out. "Wheeljack!"

Both mechs laughed. "I got you Pyro!"

Pyro laughed. "You sure did..." He spots Moonlight. "The girlfriend?"

"Moonlight," she introduced herself.

"As you know, name's Pyro," he shook her hand. "The others are down the hall Jackie."

"Thanks."

Down the hall, they approach a large door, reading 'Meeting room'.

"Where we get the missions that no one else would take," Wheeljack explained.

Knocking at the door, it opens, stood Impactor.

"Wheeljack, Moonlight, come in," Impactor stood back to let them both inside, closing it behind them. "Building not what you expected Moon?"

"Certainly not what I expected," Moonlight replied. "Didn't expect it to look like royals live here... Something I'd imagine my cousin to live in, not mechs who take on dangerous missions."

"Well if this is the place we last see before joining the allspark, its a happy memory instead of living in wreckage," Roadbuster said from the front of the large table in the centre of the room, obviously sitting in the 'Chairman' seat at the far end. "Who'd want to die in a sad and dump place? If we accept a mission, and never come back, this place is one happy memory we leave with."

"Sounds reasonable that its like this," Moonlight nodded. "Good place you have here."

"Thank you for your kind words," Roadbuster shook her hand. "Leader of this team, Roadbuster, we don't get many visitors. Everyone presumes the place is a wreck, energon cubes all over the place, we'd all be drunk, swearing and wreckless behaviour.."

"Tell me a day when it isn't," Wheeljack replied.

Rollerstorm chuckled. "Apart from our behaviour, we keep the place clean, everyone judges us on our actions, you're first to be privileged to see this."

"My honour," Moonlight replied.

Roadbuster clapped his hands. "So what did you wanna see first?"

Moonlight paused, having a think from what she had seen so far. "Fitness?"

**In the fitness room on the bottom floor**

Moonlight sees the table used for arm wrestling. "Who's the strongest?"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead both put their hand up, then looked at each other to say 'as if' to the other.

"Why not face off and let me see?" Moonlight grinned.

Both mechs took their place on either side, grasped each other's hand, and placed their free hand behind their backs.

"On 3," Moonlight said. "1, 2, 3."

Both mechs gave it all they had, but both hands remained in the air, neither side budging or feeling tired, and for 5 mins straight, no movement.

"Ok ok ok, seems you're both as strong as each other," Moonlight told them.

"We sure ar..." Bulkhead replied, but stopped when his hand went down against the table.

"Never lose focus Bulk," Wheeljack stood up, the victory went to him.

Moonlight patted Bulkhead on the back. "Don't worry. Braver than me, I'd probably go out first few seconds."

"Then let's test that theory," Wheeljack said, 1 arm behind his back, the other bent on his elbow joint.

Moonlight shrugged. "Ok," grasps his hand.

"On 3," Bulkhead said. "1, 2, 3."

Moonlight tried her best, but after just 4 seconds, she was out. "You guys are way too strong than me."

"We all trained hard," Impactor replied. "12 hours a day. 6 hours recharge, the other 4 hours is break time, watching news, or missions if we get any."

"How often do you get missions?" Moonlight asked.

"Lucky to get 3 or 4 a week," Roadbuster replied. "Lucky if its a hard mission, might be storming enemy territories which some mechs can't enter, so entrust us to retrieve relics and antiques, famous pieces, stolen goods, etc, lucky to get 1 extremely hard mission a week that warns of death."

Moonlight nodded.

**Later on...**

"I'm gonna show you something," Wheeljack said, leading Moonlight upstairs to the 2nd floor.

Heading down the hall, passing many doors, Wheeljack said these are all individual chambers, and the 3rd floor above, all individual chambers with en suites, wash rack, book racks, flatscreen, berth room, all to themselves.

Wheeljack approached a door on the left, entered a code, and it slid open. "We only know our own codes, plus an emergency override code incase of trouble."

He and Moon entered the suite, Moon gasped. It wasn't what she expected.

The room had silver coloured walls, pieces of art around the wall, a small photo frame above the electric 'fire' spot, comfy seating in corners of the room, a door leading to another room, brown framework, well decorated and extremely large mat covering nearly the whole room, large flatscreen with sound system, racks of CD cases, some larger cases the size of DVDs, desk on far right with lamp, datapads stacked up, and on far left, hanging rectagular cases with small hooks.

Wheeljack took the 2 swords from his back, placed them on the hooks in the cases, pressing the button on the end. Moonlight watched the swords being wiped clean. "Don't want to enter battle or walk around with dried energon on them from missions."

He walked over to the comfy seats, sitting in the single 1, pats the seat of the double for Moon, who takes a seat. He pressed a button on the remote, the large flatscreen turns on.

"When off duty, sit back and relax, watching comedy shows, the chat shows, use our logic to see if its fixed for audience, which most shows are. We watch game shows, feature films, I even got the chance to meet the famous mech Frequency."

"Frequency?" Moonlight gasped. "Who plays Gladiator in the film X-Mech?"

Wheeljack nodded, pointing to the large framed photo of Frequency, with his signature. "Also, when watching the news, 'oh breaking news of a mech or femme found dead', sometimes our logic is called in for opinions, so we study all these incase of our assistance is required."

"Being a Wrecker sure is a busy job? I thought it was all about taking dangerous missions that no one else would, risk your lives..." Moonlight replied, then smiled. "I'd no idea it was luxurious, with all these stuff here. Being a Wrecker sounds awesome!"

Wheeljack laughed. "For me, it wasn't about having all this, is was about the fun and danger which makes the missions more interesting."

Wheeljack stands up, and walks over to the CD player, takes a case from the rack. "Fan of 'Blue-Manics'?"

Moonlight nodded. "His single, 'Don't wait for me' is one of my favourites."

Wheeljack smiled, placing the CD into the player, presses 'Play' and skips the tracks, till a song starts to play soundly, before raising in volume to an upbeat and soothing tune.

_Don't wait for me, I'll be a part of your world.._

_I'd never leave you, for ever or more_

Moonlight gasped at the tune, gently sways side to side for the music, before a hand holds her own. She looks up at Wheeljack, smiled, and lets him lead her to the free space nearby, gently waltzing to the music.

"If this is one of your favourites, you'll remember this," Wheeljack said.

Moonlight blushed, and nodded, resting her head on his chest, slowly moving to the music.

_Don't wait for me, I'll be a part of your world.._

_I'd never leave you, for ever or more_

_Don't wait for me girl, I'll be a part of your world..._

Moonlight sees the large full room sized window open. "What's that for?"

Wheeljack smiled. "You trust me?"

Moonlight nodded. Next thing she knew, she was on Wheeljack's back, jumping out the window, and running through the area outside, before arriving at the nearby rockery, overlooking the Sun setting. Both of them sat on the rocks, looking at the light shining on the water.

"Wow..." Moonlight gasped at the breathtaking view. "For a Wrecker, your whole lifestyle in that building, these views, just doesn't exist for a natural lifestyle."

A smile appeared, a corner of Wheeljack's mouth. He looks at Moonlight. "Does in my world."

Both bots sat in silence, looking at the view.

**Lyrics were made up on the spot, no idea if they are from a real song or not, if they are, I didnt know about it, so no copyright intended.**


	12. Sparkday, Games and fight

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

Moonlight is heading out with her friends to Iacon's 'Cinema' for the new movie, 'X-mech - last stand', meets the Wreckers outside, and she notices..

"Why do you have the banner, 'Happy Sparkday'?" She asked them.

"My sparkday today," Impactor replied. "We're watching our favourite film franchise' new release, X-mech - last stands. We've seen all the other films, and now we're watching this one."

"So are me and my friends, lets go," Moonlight grinned, walking inside with the Wreckers, and head to the counter with her friends, pay tickets, gather energon cubes and enter the theatre.

_"You're going down mech!"_

_"You can't stop the X-mechs! We've guarded this place for generations, and generations to come."_

_"What you don't understand dear Professor, that the mortals are against us! We have the power over them we'll take over what rightfully we rule!"_

_"I won't let that happen!"_

The group all sat in 2 rows, watching the film in excitement, Impactor rather fidgetty, Pyro's optics were droopy, having followed a 'hangover' the previous night, Bulkhead may have taken up 2 seats, was rather restless throughout all the action scenes, Wheeljack silently talking to Moonlight.

"Afterwards," he whispered. "We're heading back to our place for the party with high grade, and celebrating with sports, entertainment, would you and your pals like to join?"

"Sure, I think we'll all enjoy that," Moonlight replied.

Watching more of the film, they see 2 of the characters, 'Vision' and 'Orchid' holds hands and kiss.

_"No matter what happens, I'll love you always, and will never forget you, Orchid."_

_"And I won't forget you either, Vision."_

Moonlight wiped the leak from her optics, placed her hand down on the seat's arm rest, her hand landed on Wheeljack's. Both bots look at each other, before twirling their fingers, holding hands throughout the rest of the film.

Once the film was finished, the group all leave the building.

"Since its Impactor's sparkday, we're celebrating, wanna come along to the party?" Roadbuster asked Moonlight's friends.

"Sure, I'd love a party!" Smokescreen replied.

"Diggin' ta music," Jazz replied.

The group all turned towards West of Iacon, transformed and drove.

_Moonlight's friends hadn't seen the Wreckers' place, so they were just as shocked when they approached the luxury building._

"Whoa... You all live here?!" Smokescreen asked, really surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't think we lived in a rusty old dump, did you?" Roadbuster replied. "All our Wrecker ancestors built the building from scratch as a hideout during the rebellion. It still remains as our resting place, to train, workout, relax, etc."

"Wow..." the group were speechless. Moonlight giggled.

"Pool anyone?" Impactor points to the large outdoor pool. "Ever need a wash down in relaxtion, its here!" he runs up to it, jumps in, splashing water over everyone.

Jazz and Smokescreen rushed in afterwards, splashing water over the 'sparkday mech', before everyone was in on the action.

"This is awesome!" Smokescreen said, before being tackled by Wheeljack.

"Don't let your guard down, kid," the white mech laughed. "One of the first rules of Wreckers, never let your guard down for even a split second."

"My favourite rule is 17," Pyro said.

"And why is that?" Wheeljack realized and looked up, Pyro landing ontop, splashing water.

"Guards never look up," Pyro laughed, Wheeljack tackled him.

"High grade anyone?" Rollerstorm exits the building, approaching the group, everyone makes a dash for a cube.

"Wow, tastes awesome," Jazz said.

"Finiest made, thank Seaspray for that," Rollerstorm said.

The mech in question waved his hand infront of his face, speaking in his gurgles, "It's fine."

**Inside the building...**

Jazz rushed up to the sound system! "Primus! This 'es awesome! Ah want ta same!"

"Limited edition," Pyro said. "We all pitched in together for it."

Jazz whined, everyone laughing.

"Pick any track you like," Bulklhead pointed to the racks of CDs.

Jazz was running right over to it, looks it up and down, selecting some Rock music, places CD in drive, pressing 'Play'.

The music blurts out, Jazz immediately doing some breakdancing.

"I challenge you!" Impactor said, joining in.

"You said that last time about the Baseball, and you lost," Wheeljack laughed.

"I won't this time, not on my special day!" the mech replied, not stopping.

The others clapped along to the mechs breakdancing, all laughing and clapping during some of the trips, slips, crashing into each other.

"You guys ever tried 'fencing'?" Seaspray asked.

"No," Whiplash replied. "What's that?"

The Wreckers looked back and forth between each other.

"Its a sport of fighting with swords," Wheeljack replied. "3 catagories, foil, sabre and épée. We mainly use Foils, it has a small circular guard that covers the servos from direct hits. The foil is a light thrusting weapon, targets the ares of neck, abdomen, groin, back, but not the arms. Only score points by the tip."

"I wouldn't mind having a go," Moonlight approached the Wrecker. "You and me."

Wheeljack grinned. "On conditions, which I'll tell you later. Lets head over to the area."

**Down the corridor and to the left...**

Both bots put on the masks and safety equipment, before each taking a foil, standing in the set area.

"Give it all you got!" Moon said.

"Plan to."

Both bowed, and take their starting positions, the bell rings. Both contestants slowly approaching each other, backing away, making a thrust, an attack, both sides missing. Then Wheeljack performs a feint, catching Moonlight off guard, making a Lunge attack, catching Moonlight on the abdomen.

"Touch," Pyro was the referee, giving the point to Wheeljack.

Moonlight gives a little shake of her arms, and gets into starting position again, the bell ringing. She performed a lunge, and missed, Wheeljack having performed a Counter attack, then a Perry, before making a Cupe attack, making a lunge, catching her again.

"Touch."

Moonlight lifts the mask cover. "You're too good for me."

"Remember our deal," Wheeljack laughed. "It's first to 5, remember."

Moonlight replaced the mask, and gets into starting position. As soon as the bell rang, she made a lunge, Wheeljack did a counter attack, but Moonlight made a feint, Wheeljack dodged, but Moonlight made a lunge, catching him on the neck.

"Touch."

Both bots returned to their starting positions, bell ringing again.

Moonlight makes a Lunge, Wheeljack blocked it, but Moonlight made a Cupe attack, catching Wheeljack again.

"Touch."

Moonlight made a Lunge, Wheeljack blocked it, making an Attack, catching Moon on the abdomen again.

"Touch. 3-2 to Wheeljack."

Moonlight gives another shake of her arms, and gets into starting position. The bell rings. She lunges forward, Wheeljack dodging, before he makes a Cupe attack, and gets Moonlight again.

"Touch. 4-2 to Wheeljack. Match point."

Moonlight was determined to not be beaten, gets into starting position. When the bell rang, she blocked Wheeljack's lunge attack, before she made an attack, lunges forward, makes a Cupe attack, and catches him.

"Touch. 4-3 to Wheeljack. Match point."

Moonlight smirked behind the mask. She could tell Wheeljack wasn't happy, since the deal they made, but gets into starting position, ready to beat him. The bell rings, and she makes a lunge again. She had figured out his strategy, and makes lunge after lunge, blocks his attack, and catches him on the abdomen.

"Touch. 4-4. Match point to declare winner."

The bell rings, both bots now knowing each other's strategies, their moves, know their movements and counter, going on for some minutes straight. Wheeljack finally makes a Beat Attack, Moonlight tried to counter attack, but loses grip on her Foil, Wheeljack lunges, the alarm going for the touch.

"Touch. 5-4 to Wheeljack."

After the clapping, and everyone heading downstairs for the high grade, Moonlight showed she was unhappy, and went to leave the room.

'"Moon?"

She stopped, and turned around, meeting optics with Wheeljack. "You won fair and square."

Wheeljack placed the equipment back neatly, holds Moonlight's hand, and smiled. "I didn't see the last hit."

She grins, knowing his cheeky side, leans forward, meeting his lips in a small kiss. "You are cheeky."

"That's what you love about me."

"Other than your dashing look and personality."

They smiled before joining their lips again, before heading downstairs with everyone else.

"A toast, to Impactor, another year older," Roadbuster held up his cube, everyone doing the same. "Getting older, getting to reach another milestone, and one day, become great, successful, and old as me."

Everyone clapped for Impactor, all drinking their high grade.

Amongst the chit-chatter, Impactor walks up to his Wrecker pals, watching Moon and her friends chat, laughing, and drinking their cubes.

"Sneeky deal you 2 made, Jackie," Impactor said. "Very cheeky of you."

"What can I say?" the white mech shrugged. He took a sip, before pausing, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Wheeljack?"

The Wrecker placed his high grade the table, and withdraws his swords. Everyone heared the small sound from upstairs, the Wreckers all withdraw their weapons.

"What's going on?" Moonlight asked, her pals all turned around.

"Someone is upstairs," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack nods to Pyro and Seaspray, who head out the room, towards the staircase. Knowing the creaking in some of the steps, Wheeljack flips and cartwheels up the banister, looking around, signalling his comrades to follow. They search the rooms, and spot the culprit.

"What are you doing here?!" Wheeljack holds a sword to the mech's neck, Seaspray and Pyro aimed their guns.

"Where is Moonlight?!" the mech asked.

Pyro opens a comlink. "Sir, this mech is asking for Moonlight."

_"Bring him down."_

The 3 Wreckers lead the mech downstairs, and enter the lounge, Moonlight gets up.

"Neptune?! What are you doing here?!" Moonlight was surprised to see Neptune.

"Making sure you're OK from these Wreckers!" Neptune replied angrily.

"She's been fine all day!" Rollerstorm replied. "You have no business here. Need to stop stalking Moon, let her live out her life without interference."

"She's not safe around you lot!" Neptune argued.

"She won't be safe with that attitude of yours!" Pyro argued. "She's been fine all day, do you see any harm in today for a sparkday celebration!?"

"She isn't!" Neptune stepped forward, landing a punch against Pyro, before being held back the other Wreckers.

The room fills with blue and red flashing lights, before a voice outside calls out, 'Moon?!'

"Dad?"

Gazerbeam enters the room. "Moon?" he sees the others. "Neptune? You shouldn't be here?"

"We found him trespassing upstairs sir," Pyro replied. "Invitation sparkday party only."

"She isn't safe here!" Neptune argued again.

"Neptune, that's enough!" Gazerbeam silenced the others. "Get home! Your father is worried."

Neptune glared at the Wreckers, before storming out the room, and outside the building.

"Apologies Wreckers," Gazerbeam said. "Nep's been a bit off lately. His dad is worried. Nep's not been himself lately."

"It's fine sir," Roadbuster stepped forward, shaking the Chief's hand. "Roadbuster leader."

"I invited Moon and her friends to come along, just for a celebration for Impactor's sparkday today," Wheeljack told Gazerbeam. "Sorry if I didn't clarify with you first."

"Wheeljack, it's fine," Gazerbeam replied. "Besides, I wasn't here looking for Moon, I was called here about an unexploded Bomb."

Everyone gasped.

"What?! We never called up, Chief," Roadbuster said.

Gazerbeam frowned. "Well..."

_BOOM!_

Everyone ducked as the windows' glass all smashed, glass flying across the room, the explosion was outside the building.

"All units! Bomb exploded outside..." Gazerbeam ran outside the room, outside the building on his comlink.

"Anyone hurt!?" Roadbuster called out to the bots.

"I'm good sir," Pyro said, flicking glass off his shoulder.

"Me too," Seaspray, Impactor, Bulkhead, Rollerstorm all replied.

"Moonlight!?" Wheeljack rushed over to the femme.

She was grasping her knee, a piece of glass embedded in her knee joint, energon leaking out. "It hurts..." Leaks started to fall from her optics.

"Ssshh, sshh," Wheeljack wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're all here for you." He turned to Pyro, "My tools are in my chamber, fetch them down."

Gazerbeam enters, and gasps at the scene. "Moon!" He inspects the wound. "Need to get her to medical."

"I've seen Ratchet work, Beam, I'll help her here," Wheeljack said, as Pyro entered with his kit.

Opening the kit, taking out some tools, Wheeljack inspects the wound further, gently scanning the wound for any infections.

"It's not embedded deep, only a small cut into a wire, but nothing serious."

Moonlight sighed with relief. "But the glass pi..."

"It can be removed without causing any damage."

Wheeljack takes out another tool, gently grips the glass, removes it gently, applying some liquid over the wound, covering it with external plating, covering it from infections and damages.

"She should rest it for couple days Chief, should be OK."

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Gazerbeam replied.

With Gazerbeam helping, he and Wheeljack help Moonlight stand and sit on a nearby chair, as Security arrived inspecting the bomb site.

"Don't worry about the windows, Chief, we got it covered," Roadbuster said.

"If you're sure, could bring someone down to che.."

"No no Chief, it's OK," Rollerstorm said. "I know this stuff, like Jackie knows science and medical. I can handle this. We keep spare window frames and glass in storage. Only take me an hour for whole house to be refitted."

Gazerbeam nodded. "Much appreciated with you helping Moon."

"Just helping a good pal in time of need," Wheeljack replied.

"Chief!" Red Alert entered. "We believe the bomb was made to destroy this building." He looked inside. "Hello Wreckers. We have examined the scene, it was suppose to destroy this building, its powerful enough to wipe out a whole city... Strong and Sturdy building?"

"We worked hard to make it this way," Roadbuster replied.

Red Alert nodded. "Witness from the Cabin on the cliffside saw the explosion, the 3 bots we chased earlier were spotted, and a mystery mech."

"Did you pass Neptune on the way?" Wheeljack suddenly asked.

Red Alert frowned. "Why would you ask that? I didn't pass him."

"Where did he go after I sent him off..." Gazerbeam paused. "Damit!" he walked out the building, Red Alert followed him.

Moonlight looked down in shame. "Neptune... But why..." She went to stand up, but fell back into the seat. "Maybe I should get home.. It's late.."

Roadbuster nodded. "We hadn't noticed the time fly by. You go and get a good night rest, and rest that knee of yours. Good night Moon."

"Thank you," Moonlight said. "Enjoy rest of your sparkday Impactor."

"Thank you Moon," Impactor replied. "Good night."

Moonlight's pals helped her out the front door, towards Gazerbeam's transport, and they drive off home.

**Not sensed what's going on? :D **

**Like it? Not like it? Please review. **


	13. Imposter

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

"Dad..."

"No buts, Moon!" Gazerbeam replied. "Placing you under a 'house arrest' way of keeping you indoors! A bomb went off yesterday! I won't have you harmed by being near the Wreckers!"

"I was fine with them! You let Wheeljack help me after my injury! He didn't harm me!"

"And I won't risk that harm again! Gah!" He rubs the back of his helm. "Just got you here Moon, and already you're at risk."

"Well keeping me here won't solve that!" Moonlight could feel the leaks from her optics, and runs up the stairs to her room.

Gazerbeam shakes his head, looking up when the door bell rang. He walks up to the door, seeing Gears and Neptune. "Thank you both for coming."

"If your girl is in trouble, we want to ensure she's safe," Gears replied.

Moonlight listened from the top of the stairs, runs into her room hearing Gears and slames the door.

"Not happy about the decision is she?" Gears asked.

"No, she's taking it seriously."

"Only way to keep her safe, Chief."

Outside the building, in the shadows, a mech listened to everything, and runs off.

**Wreckers' house...**

"Where's Wheeljack?" Roadbuster asked.

"Went to check on Moon, see if she's OK after yesterday's incident..." Bulkhead replied, being cut off when the door slammed shut.

The Wreckers got up from the meeting room, walk out the room, seeing the white mech run up the staircase.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead called out, but didn't get an answer.

"You talk to him Bulk; he'll answer to you," Impactor said.

Bulkhead nodded, and followed the mech up the stairs, catching his chamber door slam.

"Jackie! What is it?! Jackie!"

_"What I don't like is being taken advantage of, and the bot you help be taken!"_ was the reply from inside.

"What?"

The others approach the green mech.

"What's going on?" Pyro asked.

The door opened, the Wreckers entered, as Wheeljack powered the flatscreen on, showing up some sound recordings, and presses 'play'.

_"No buts, Moon! Placing you under a 'house arrest' way of keeping you indoors! A bomb went off yesterday! I won't have you harmed by being near the Wreckers!"_

_"I was fine with them! You let Wheeljack help me after my injury! He didn't harm me!"_

_"And I won't risk that harm again! Gah! Just got you here Moon, and already you're at risk."_

_"Not happy about the decision is she?"_

_"No, she's taking it seriously."_

_"Only way to keep her safe, Chief."_

"I don't understand this," Roadbuster announced the meeting to the Wreckers, all taking their seat in the round table in the chamber. "I do understand the Chief's reasons for keeping Moonlight safe, but I suggest until we figure out the reason behind that bomb yesterday. Don't take it seriously about the whole 'keep Moonlight away thing', I'm sure the Chief will allow a visit or two, but firstly, we'll get to the bottom of the bombing. Follow me!"

**At the bomb site...**

Experts and Bomb disposals were already at the scene, looking around for clues.

"Wheeljack, you're an expert in explosive devices, you analysis the parts of the bomb, Pyro, Rollerstorm, Seaspray, scout the area for any tracks and signs of a bomber, Bulkhead, Impactor with me," Roadbuster gave the orders.

The Wreckers spread out.

Wheeljack approached the nearby lab table with all the parts of the bomb recovered. A femme who stood around the table saw him approach. "Wrecker?"

"Ma,am." He approached and looked at the parts, all black coloured and charred from the explosion. Picking up some pieces, arranging them to match up, formed a small circular bomb. "A C-SR141?"

The bots around the table looked at him.

"That's only a small 'warning' bomb," the femme stated. "A warning bomb... meaning.."

"They'll strike again." Wheeljack continued examining the bomb. "Microchips, wires, booby traps, sensoring, warning lights, its a work of art.." He spots something out of place, gently picks it up, for a closer inspection. "A camera?!"

The bots all took a glance at the camera attatched to a lead connected to the bomb.

"Whoever planted this knew they wanted to see how it would go of.." Wheeljack looked at the rest of the parts, optics widened. "Whoever planted this ensured they would see who they blew up, the location. It's remote controlled, so it can be placed over radio waves, so they would've been in range of the bomb... If they lost connection with the camera, it would've triggered the countdown on the bomb..."

"We did find this," the femme hands him another charred piece. "Know what this is?"

Wheeljack pulled a face. "Worked with explosives all my education time." He inspects it. "Watch and comlink."

The bots all glanced at each other in confusement.

"Pardon?" the femme asked. "A watch?"

Wheeljack nodded. "This bot was a master of explosives. Sensors to trigger countdown, attacked a comlink, if he called the comlink on the bomb, it would blow, any sensor triggering movement near the bomb would set it off, watch for time it would blow up..." He turned to the others. "Thank you for letting me view it. Got an idea to give to Roadbuster." He walked off.

Pyro, Rollerstorm and Seaspray carefully looked around on the ground within a 50 metre radius of the bomb's central spot. Pyro sees a small cut line in the metal ground, signals the others to approach. Gently examining...

"Mech print," Pyro said. "Too large to be a femme, and the print left is a print I've never seen before. Very rare print." He turned to Seaspray. "Scan it, and upload copy to base computer, run a scan through records."

Impactor, Roadbuster and Bulkhead looked around the bomb area, seeking out clues and hints as to who planted the bomb. Wheeljack approached and presented his findings from the bomb.

"Explosive devices tell more than words," Roadbuster stated, he looked up when Seaspray, Pyro and Rollerstorm approach.

"Fresh print from a mech, our base computer is scanning records now, sir," Pyro said.

"Well done Wreckers," Roadbuster said.

"Sir?"

The Wreckers all turned around to see Bulkhead glanced at the ground behind him. They walked around the mech to get into view.

A small wire was sticking out the ground.

"Everyone, evacuate!" Roadbuster gives the order.

The crew around see the wiring, and ran off for safe cover. Wheeljack and Bulkhead removed the metal covering, revealing another bomb.

"AK-3161," Wheeljack said. "Enough explosive to send a 100 metre radius sky high."

"Can you disarm it?" Roadbuster asked.

"It's a work of art, sir, but I'll try."

Nearby bomb disposal unit approached with some tools, help the Wrecker lift the bomb out the hole, carefully follow procedure of disarming it.

"It's like a maze," a mech said. "Disarming this is gonna take a while."

A small screen on the bomb lit up, reading 'For Cybertron. Goodbye Wreckers!' The time light up, showing 30 seconds.

"We don't have 'a while'!" Wheeljack said, ripping the cover to the circuits inside, inspecting inside. He cuts off the wiring to the sensors, before cutting a blue wire. The wire cutted off the energon supply to the bomb's 'gas' for explosion, and then cuts the green wire to the ignition. The time stopped at 3 seconds.

"Good job Wrecke..."

A small _BOOM!_ came from the bomb. Apparently the bomber knew it would be tried to disarmed, planting a backup from the wires being cut, that would ignite the backup. The small explosion would've got Wheeljack if he hadn't been pulled back by Bulkhead.

"Thanks Bulk."

"Anytime Jackie."

Wheeljack looked back at it. "Apparently the bomber knew it would be tried to disarmed, planting a backup from the wires being cut, that would ignite the backup. This mech is too clever for this game."

**Inside Wreckers' base...**

"Two bombs outside the base, a backup bomb, and then Neptune yesterday, something doesn't smell right," Pyro presented during the Wrecker meeting. "Something here is linked to Moonlight in some way..."

Wheeljack was sat by the base computer, scrolling through the pages. "Here..." He shows the screen. "In the past week, several bombs, from a small 'warning' bomb, like the one found outside here, to a large AK-3161 that went off outside Iacon, destroying a shop that killed everyone inside, all 10 customers, the waiter and manager included. Witnesses didn't see anything unusual, no one running from scene either."

"This shop, what was it?" Impactor asked, suspicious of something.

"Metal Assistance..." Wheeljack paused. "That's one of our favourites."

"Exactly," Impactor turned to his comrades. "The recent bombings are around us, our visits, base of operations, our home, this building, all those times, we've had Moonlight with us... I'm not blaming her for anything Jackie, but maybe to a friend of hers, she may have mentioned the names, someone overheard, and decided to bomb the place..."

"Someone who had a grudge against us," Wheeljack said, pulling up some images on the screen. "Shots from all the crime scenes..."

The other Wreckers inspected the pictures, before Bulkhead realized. "The same mech appears in all the shots."

"I don't recognize him at all," Pyro said.

"Neither do I," Impactor said. "Like I said, someone who overheard Moonlight. We don't mention our areas of visits, so how would that mech know where to go?"

The Wreckers all gave some thought into that, before Wheeljack broke the silence.

"Neptune."

His comrades all looked up at him. "What?"

"It's obvious," Wheeljack said. "He has a grudge, I've noticed his expert in explosives.. " He paused. "What is that on your arm, Pyro?"

Pyro looked at his arm, a dab of energon on his arm. "From when Neptune punched me yesterday..." He looked at it, and went to rub it off.

"Hold on," Wheeljack said, using a small pippet to pick the energon up, and walk out th room.

The others followed him to his chamber, found him at his science equipment, looking into a microscope. "Come look!"

Roadbuster approached with the others, and he looked into the microscope.. "Its got purple colouring in the cells.. Decepticon energon.."

"This sample is fresh sir, from yesterday," Wheeljack replied.

"I only got into a fight with Neptune, sir," Pyro said.. his optics widened at what he said. "A Decepticon is posing as Neptune!"

"Radio to Gazerbeam!" Roadbuster ordered, leading the Wreckers out the building, towards town to warn Gazerbeam.

As they approached the front entrance to their base, they opened the door, Tablet stood there. The Wreckers all aimed their guns at the mech.

"I mean no harm," Tablet held up his hands to surrender. "I came to warn about Blades. I've grown tired of his games. And the femme, Essence, don't underestimate her. They won't stop. They left me and worked with some mech, intending to get rid of you all, talks about bombs aswell."

The Wreckers nodded their heads to their right, Tablet turned, and saw the remains of the bomb that went off.

"That was most likely from Blades' work," Tablet added. "I came to warn you, I've done my task."

With that, he lowered his hands, and ran off into the distance.

"Blades and Essence working with a mech to implant explosions!" Roadbuster figured out the rest. "Most likely worked with the mech to plant those two bombs outside this base."

"With all due respect, from the voice notes I took earlier, Neptune is at Moon's place now!" Wheeljack argued, running off towards the base, transforming into his Cybertronian form, and drove off, the others in close.

**Got that excited didn't I? :D **


	14. Truth and order

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

_"I had tried many times to flee, but I'm always caught by Neptune. He would stand where Wheeljack would when he'd look up to my window. Why is Neptune so over-protective..."_

Moonlight looked up from her datapad diary entry, hearing footsteps outside, a shadow passing her door, before the footsteps faded back downstairs.

_"I miss the Wreckers.. I miss Wheeljack... Something doesn't seem right about Neptune, I just can't put a digit on the thought, but he wasn't himself... Where are you Wheeljack?"_

"Moon?"

She looked up from her desk, saved the diary entry, locked her datapad, and headed downstairs, closing her chamber door behind her, locking it.

"What is it dad?"

"Your Wreckers have called, saying to get out the house, it isn't safe," Gazerbeam replied. "Did you ask them to pull this prank?!"

"What?! No!"

"My datapad shows communications from the house to an unknown comlink that my communications doesn't recognized. Why did you call them?"

"I didn't! Dad, I promise I didn't! Mum knows I wouldn't lie! I'm not lying!"

"Beamer, where is my son?" Gears entered. "Said he was going to speak to you, and he hasn't come back out."

Moonlight gasped, looking up the stairs, seeing her chamber room door open, because light was shining through onto the stairs from her chamber. "No!" she ran up the stairs.

Rushing into her chamber, she sees Neptune going down her desk and draws, getting out a datapad. He looked up upon seeing Moonlight enter.

"What are you doing?!" Moonlight asked rather shocked.

Neptune just smirked, and threw the datapad into the fire, burning it to ashes. Moonlight sank onto her knees and cried. It was her autograph datapad, famous celebs she had met, all their autographs gone. She clenched her hands into fists, and growls at Neptune, who then held up a datapad with childhood memories.

"NO!" Moonligh screamed at him. "PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Son?!" Gears enters with Gazerbeam. "What are you doing!?"

"You're not my dad!" Neptune growled back. Pressing a button on his arm, his hologram disappears.

"Who are you?!" Gazerbeam steps between this mech and his daughter.

"Stealth, Bounty Hunter! And you're worst nightmare!" the mech replied. His hand transforms into a gun, aims it at Gears, and shoots. Gears falls unconsious.

Gazerbeam draws his gun, aims it at Stealth, who knocks it out his hand, and fires, catching Gazer on his shoulder. Moonlight grabs her dad's arm, drags him out the room.

Stealth followed them, kicking them down the stairs, lifts his sword over his head. "Prepare to join the well of allsparks!"

"Not today!"

All 3 bots looked up at a mech charged forward, swings his swords at Stealth, sending the mech crashing through the wall, which he phased through like a hologram, landing outside.

"Wheeljack!" Moonlight gasped.

"Are you and your dad OK?" the white Wrecker asked.

Moonlight nodded. "That's Stealth, the..."

"Master mind bounty hunter," Wheeljack replied. "We've dealt with him before." He activates his face mask to protect him, and charges outside.

"Dad, we need to go," Moonlight helped her dad to his feet.

"No, I won't lose you again," Gazerbeam replied. "You'll be safe here!"

He exits the house, and locks the door behind him.

"Dad! No!" Moonlight bangs on the door, and hears the fighting outside. Running to her chamber window, she watches Stealth and Wheeljack fight. "Wheeljack!"

Stealth made a large jump into the air, activating a jet-pack, laughs at Wheeljack. "Wings? But no flight? What a chicken!" He raised his arm to his face. "Calling my army... Now is the time for attack!"

**At the Iacon Security base...**

Red Alert is going through some datapad work, when with the light shining through the wndow is blocked multiple times, he hears multiple footsteps. He and the other workers walk over to the window and gasp at seeing row after row of bots with weapons and armed head towards the centre of Iacon.

"Chief, come in Chief," Red Alert comlinks Gazerbeam.

Gazerbeam transformed into his vehicle form, his sirens blaring, answers his comlink. "I hear you loud and clear Red."

_"Chief, troops heading to Iacon central, none I recognize."_

"It's the Bounty Hunter, Stealth, just ran into him back at my home."

_"Are you OK, sir?"_

"I'm fine Red. Carry out 'Order 152' to all areas of Iacon!"

_"Will do sir! Red out."_

Within minutes, Red Alert and Gazerbeam were travelling around Iacon, carrying out the order.

"This is not a drill, this is an emergency. Citizens of Iacon, stay in your homes, lock doors until further notice! Do not leave your homes!"

All the citizens did as told, all turning on their flatscreens for the News.

_"Breaking news! Bounty Hunter Stealth, a case record for the death, kidnappings, tortures and disruption amongst many criminals, his work is amongst the worst of millions of years of life on Cybertron, has returned to the City of Iacon. We go live to Central Iacon, where the Bounty Hunter himself has made an appearance, wishing to address the nation."_

_"News, I'm live in Central Iacon, where notorious Bounty Hunter Stealth has made an appearnance. He's already caused trouble outsite Chief of Security, Gazerbeam's home, his daughter said to be unharmed... We're now going live to hear some words from the Bounty Hunter himself."_

News crew set up cameras, aimed at Stealth, recording his speech live all over Cybertron.

"Mechs, femmes, lend me your audios..." the Bounty Hunter started. "Today, a great day for me, but not so great for you. By midnight, many of you will die, unless you turn over the Wreckers!"

The crowd and citizens in their homes glanced amongst their surrouding bots, all chit-chatting at the order.

"I missed the chance not once, but twice, to take them down, and by killing you all off one by one, they'll get the message. Bring them to me! And you'll all be spared termination! You have just under half an hour to bring them! The longer you take, the more lives I terminate! Start finding!"

**The name 'Stealth' has appeared a lot in my stories. Consider it a Universal thing, being in G1, now Prime. A good name only I could think to use.**

**Review and favourite if you like?**


	15. One Shall fall

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

The Wreckers were stunned.

On the news they had heard about the order from Stealth; guaranteed bots would be hunting them down now to turn them in.

"Protect ourselves, or everyone elses..." Roadbuster stood before the Wreckers, outside Gazerbeam's home. "We will do what we must."

"To see our lights go out upon a bounty hunter than doing what we do best?!" Impactor replied.

"Yes, Impactor."

"Wheeljack!" Moonlight called from the window, gaining the attention of the Wreckers, seeing Wheeljack heading towards Central Iacon.

"I will do what I must," Wheeljack replied, then looked up at Moonlight. "To protect you, only you. If this will make you safe and live in peace, so be it." He transformed and drove off.

The other Wreckers followed in pursuit, Moonlight bashing on the window to go after them. Heading downstairs, she picked up a chair, and smashed the window of the door, unlocking it. Closing it afterwards, locking the door with the code, she ran after the Wreckers.

**Central Iacon...**

Stealth shoots a Security officer in the spark chamber, offlining the mech. "Two down, another 10 minutes left."

He paused, looked up ahead, seeing Moonlight approach and stop before him. "Well well, its the Wreckers' femme friend. Tell me, where are they?!"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" Moonlight argued.

"So be it!" Stealth aims his gun towards Moonlight, shoots her leg.

The femme cried out, holding her leg as energon leaked out.

"Moon!"

She turned around to see Gazerbeam rush up, and drag her to safety near the crowd.

"Well well, it gets more interesting," Stealth taunted.

Up ahead, a vehicle approached the crowed, and transfomed into...

"Wheeljack!" Stealth clapped his hands, his army all laughed with their leader. "Figured you'd be first, you're faster than the others in vehicle, and figures you'd be here to protect your femme friend."

Wheeljack said nothing, slowly walking up to the mech, all the crowd's optics on him as he approached Stealth.

"Wheeljack.. What are you doing?" Moonlight asked when he walked by her.

"Doing what's right for your safety," was the reply.

More vehicles approached, all transforming into the rest of the Wreckers.

"Wheeljack! Stop!" Roadbuster ordered.

The Wrecker didn't even flinch, as he stood before Stealth.

"Your life, for the sake of the citizens?" Stealth asked. Wheeljack nodded, but Stealth laughed. "I believe looking down Moonlight's childhood memoirs, she wanted to be a Wrecker too."

Everyone gasped, turning towards the femme, then back at Stealth to hear his outcome.

"So she dies too, because I said Wreckers, meaning all associates too!"

Some of the army hold Wheeljack back, hold Gazerbeam back too, as the rest of the troops stop the crowd striking, bringing Moonlight before Stealth.

"Let her go!" Wheeljack and Gazerbeam both ordered.

"You both aren't in any state to order me around!" Stealth argued, a sword withdrew from his servo compartment, ready to strike Moonlight.

"Not today!" Roadbuster replied, stepping aside.

Everyone watched as a group of mechs approach the scene, and all transformed.

"Stand down Stealth!" the tall blue and red mech ordered, arming himself with his weapons.

"Optimus Prime!?" Stealth froze upon seeing the Autobot leader and his troops "My my, this just gets more and more interesting."

"We won't allow you to harm Moonlight, the Wreckers, citizens, anyone at all!" Prime ordered. "Stand down!"

"You are in no position to order me Prime!" Stealth said, raising his sword above his head.

Wheeljack growled, throws the mechs off him, charges towards Stealth, delivers a roundhouse kick to Stealth, sending the mech flying off his stand, being caught by his army. The Wrecker grabs Moonlight, and rushed over to Gazerbeam, attacked the army troops holding him down, and take Moonlight to safety.

"Get them!" Stealth ordered.

"Autobots! Attack!" Prime ordered.

"Wreckers! Attack!" Roadbuster ordered.

Both groups charged towards the approaching army, the citizens then made a run for it to avoid harm, as both groups make their approach, and fired at their enemy.

Optimus and Roadbuster nodded towards each other, and charged towards the army, both withdrawing swords from their servo compartments, slicing up the army troops. Bulkhead and Pyro stood back to back, shooting and using wrecking ball to bash, squash and deliver hard punches to the enemies. Seaspray fires at the enemy from on the roofs of buildings, delivering aerial shots. Rollerstorm uses the wheels on his feet, rolling through the battlefield, delivery punches to the enemy, throws them above his head, being attacked by Wheeljack, who used his twin swords to attack the enemy line, slicing off heads, stabbing the mechs, firing at them with his own guns.

Stealth watched on as more of his troops are sent in, before being blasted back by the formation. "Aerial assault!" he ordered.

Some of his troops transformed into fliers, and flew over the battlefield, firing at the enemy, catching a red mech of the Autobots, sending him flying.

"I wasn't a Cliffjumper for a reason!" the red mech said, scaling the buildings, jumping onto the fliers, shooting down all the squad, before punching into the circuits of the flyer he was ontop, sending the mech crashing to the ground.

Stealth fumed at the loss of his aerial assault, leads a ground attack, transforming into a tank, fires a massive explosion at the enemy line, fuming when Wheeljack saw it, throwing one of his grenades at the blast, countering it.

Stealth transformed, face to face with Wheeljack in combat. Wheeljack drew his swords, Stealth drew out a two-handed 'godsword', and aims it at the sky. A cloud formed, electricity powers down onto his sword, and he strikes at Wheeljack. Both mechs are engaged in combat, both countering each other's moves, neithre of them landing a hit.

"When I get to your femme friend, you'd wish you never met her!" Stealth taunted.

Wheeljack growled and striked again, but Stealth tripped him up.

"You're all about attack, and no defence!" Stealth added, continuing his ration of hits to the Wrecker, landing another strike, sending him flying into the wall.

"Wheeljack!" Moonlight cried from her hiding spot.

Stealth catches her, runs over, but Arcee from the Autobot ran forward, kicks Stealth away. The mech grabs Arcee by the arm, and throws her, crashing into Cliffjumper.

Withdrawing a dagger, he lunged forward.

A femme screaming filled the battlefield! All optics turned towards the direction of the screaming, and all gasp.

Moonlight looked down at the dagger stabbed into her abdomen, looked up at Stealth, before falling limp, falling backwards, the dagger pulled out of her, collasping on the ground, optics flickering.

"Moon!" Gazerbeam shouts out.

Wheeljack turned around, optics widened at seeing Moon fall, turns towards Stealth, and gives a battle cry, charging at Stealth.

Stealth wasn't prepared for the brutality, and falls limp upon being stabbed by one of Wheeljack's swords in the spark chamber. He falls onto his knees, energon leaking out the wound.

The Autobots and Wreckers shoot down the remaining troops, after other troops decided to flee after acting on cowardness, all run over to the scene of the crime.

Wheeljack raised his sword above his head but a servo stops him. He looks up at Roadbuster.

"Enough!" he ordered.

Impactor and Pyro drag Stealth off, Gazerbeam knelt by Moonlight's side, inspecting the wound.

"She needs medical!" he called out, leaking from his optics.

Ratchet, Autobot medic, rushed over, inspecting the wound, giving her a scan. "Let's get her to the Medical centre, I can do more there with my equipment."

**Medical...**

Ratchet and other medics run through the corridors with Moonlight on a trolley, rushing through the corridors to spark support, Moonlight's spark rate dropping rapidly.

Entering one of the suites, they immediately get to work..

The Wreckers, Gazerbeam, Gears, all Moonlight's friends, Cousin Prowl, stood in the waiting room, awaiting the news on Moonlight's condition.

They all rose when Ratchet entered an hour later, his facial expression was all everyone needed to know.

"I'm sorry," the medic replied. "Her spark is giving out... There's nothing we can do..."

Everyone bowed their heads, Bulkhead pats Wheeljack on the shoulder, who looked up at Ratchet.

"Can we see her?" the white mech asked.

Ratchet nodded, leading them into the room.

Moonlight was hooked up the spark support, tubes and wires attatched to her, bandages over the stab wound, which the bleeding had been stopped. She looked peaceful.

"She only has minutes left, if you wish to say a few words," Ratchet said. He stood in the corner to give them some space and time.

"Moon..." Gazerbeam started. "My only daughter..." He wiped a tear from his optics. "My only daughter, the one and only important bot left in my life... Losing your mother was hard... I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too... I'll miss.. you.. dearly.." he broke down from the tears. Roadbuster placed a supportive servo on his shoulder.

"We only knew you a couple of weeks... but those weeks were fun..." Bulkhead said.

"And we have the memories with you, to thank you for creating those new memories," Impactor replied. "The fun and laughter on my sparkday, you brightened it.."

"You were a good, honest, true friend to us all," Pyro added, wiping a tear. "You'll be missed dearly."

The Wreckers turned to Wheeljack, who didn't say nothing, and noticed the leak from his optics, not even wiping it away. Like he had shutdown; not moving, not doing

_When my strength was gone and I just gave up on life,_

_In my darkest place you are my guide._

_And you told me that I should live my life to the limit,_

_When you fall down get back up and fight,_

He stepped forward, holds Moonlight's hand, gently stroking it, as her spark rate dropped.

_Now I'm hoping, if you hear this,_

"I've never been one for chit-chat, but if you hear this..."

_You believe that, all I can do is make you cry,_

"... All the good times we had, the memories that were made, that will never be forgotten.."

_Make me stronger, so I rise up,_

"... I'll continue on living, in your memory..."

_Made my mind up, all that I can do is to make you Proud,_

"... be the Wrecker you knew and will always be."

_Proud, Proud,_

_Proud, Proud,_

_Proud, Proud,_

_All I can do is to make you Proud..._

Stroking her hand, her spark gave out, the machine recording her spark beat stops.

Everyone wiped their optics of the tears, all bowed their head in mourning.

To the surprise of everyone, from tough, strong, emotionless Wheeljack, the white Wrecker leaned forward, plants a kiss on Moonlight's forehead, whispers something into her audio, before planting a kiss on her lips.

**:'( *hugs to anyone crying* Song: JLS - Proud, I'm sad they are splitting up :'(**


	16. Savior Epilogue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 1

**Characters:** (Prime) Wheeljack, OC

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** Moonlight had moved to Iacon for her education, makes friends at the Academy, and meets a group called Wreckers, who seemed 'weird' and 'withdrawn' from everyone else. Moonlight meets one of the Wreckers, and falls in love after he saves her. Slash warning, WreckerXOC, OCxOC Part of a series

Everyone mourned for the lost of Moonlight. A team of medics came in to take her body for the funeral soon to follow. Roadbuster comforted Gazerbeam, the Wreckers all made a prayer for Moonlight, Wheeljack still holding Moonlight's servo, not wanting to let go.

"Wheeljack... I think its OK to say about 'Manslaughter' against Stealth, will be dropped..." Gazerbeam replied. "Moon would want that."

The Wrecker didn't reply, not face the Chief, turn his head around, so the back of his head was on show, clearly showing he was crying.

As everyone held their silence, the only sound was the sparkbeat monitor to break the silence..

Wait, sparkbeat monitor!?

Everyone looked up to see it flare to life, showing an increase in sparkbeat.

Ratchet was up from his seating place, over to the berth side, seeing the sparkbeat increasing. "She's alive! She's awake!"

Moonlight's optics onlined, slowing looking around the room, and smiled. She looks at the servo holding hers, looking up at Wheeljack.

Prowl raised an optic ridge and grins. "The kiss of life."

Both bots were red.

**Sat at the table in the building...**

Gazerbeam gently tapped on the table, seeming to be waiting for something.

Wheeljack sat opposite him tapping the table too.

Moonlight sighed, and walked down the stairs, a cast on her left from the blast from Stealth. Both mechs immediately stood up and helped her down the stairs.

"I'll take good care of her Chief," Wheeljack said.

"Heard that before," Gazerbeam replied, before smiling. "Have fun at the graduation, Moon."

"Thanks dad," she replied, giving him a hug. "Thank you for letting me go with Wheeljack."

A horn honks outside. The 3 bots turned around, Moonlight gasps, before grinning. The Wreckers had arranged a 'Limo' ride to the Graduation party and Prom night.

Moonlight looked at Wheeljack. "You did this for us?"

Wheeljack nodded. "After that big ordeal with Stealth, young femme like you deserves a big night and for it to be fun and enjoyable."

Moonlight squealed with delight. Wheeljack hold his arm out, she wrapped her arm round his, slowly walking down the steps and approaching the vehicle. Waving to her dad, they make the journey to the Graduation, then Prom that followed.

**The Ceremony...**

"Our first congrats is to the Wreckers on their spectacular saviour of the City from Stealth, a huge congratulations to the savior of them all, to Wheeljack!" the Announcer said.

There was a huge round of applause, Wheeljack was encouraged to stand, and bowed to the crowd.

There was huge clapping as everyone receives their graduation, including a special announcement.

The Announcer calms the crowd down. "I believe we forgot one bot's graduation."

Smokescreen perked up, eager to hear.

"Smokescreen, please stand up."

He tensed, but was encouraged by Moonlight and pals, so he stands up.

"Congratulations. You're now qualified. You're accepted right away, starting this September, as the Elite Guard Academy, as an Elite Guard Cadet."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the young mech, who was running down the aisle, cartwheeling and flipping with delight. Approaching the femme, he shook her hand and accepted his graduation.

Moonlight looked along the crowd, seeing her pal Jazz, and her cousin Prowl, hold hands, and kiss. She smiled, nudged Wheeljack, pointing it out to him.

"I knew they would be great together," Wheeljack replied, planting a kiss on Moonlight's lips.

Whiplash smiled at them, turning to Chromia, and kissing her too, both of them had turned their dates down to be with each other, and mech they were perfect together.

**The party...**

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere _

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Everyone danced to the music, graduation hats flying above their heads, now celebrating in style. High grade and energon 'champagne' was given out, mechs and femmes dancing together.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Jazz and Prowl were by the speakers, messing with the music, playing that song, before kissing each other.

Whiplash held his hand out to Chromia, who smiled, took it, and they danced away towards the feel of the music.

Even the Wreckers were in on the action, all joining in the celebrations, Roadbuster laughed at his crew, sitting away from them, but still caught nodding his head to the music.

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Wheeljack noticed Moonlight looking around uncomfortably, before asking her, 'Wanna go somewhere quiet?"

She nodded, he helped outside the building, to the Gazebo where a quiet Waltz song was playing.

Standing in the centre of the Gazebo, he wrapped one hand around her waist, the other hand twirling her fingers in a 'lovers touch'. She glanced at their feet, then back up at Wheeljack. "You sure?"

He nodded. He gently lifted her up, her feet resting on his own, gently waltzing to the music.

"Most beautiful femme I've ever met. I'd never want to lose you, spend my life with you."

"Most handsome mech I've ever met. I'd do anything for you, to spend my life with you too."

They both smiled, before kissing in the light.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

"Hey you two," Prowl and Jazz approached. "You're going to miss the firework display, come on!"

Heading out to the back garden, everyone stood clear as the fireworks were lit. All the fireworks ignited, forming a beautiful and unimaginable formation. The Autobots all stood by, watching the fireworks from nearby, clapping for the celebrations.

One of the firework lighters brought out 3 special made fireworks and walked over to Wheeljack, Prowl and Whiplash. "You're orders are ready."

They each took a lighter, and approached the three fireworks, one each.

"For you Jazz," Prowl said.

"For you, Moonlight," Wheeljack said.

"For you, Chromia," Whiplash said.

All three mechs lighted the firewoks, stood clear as each one ignited and took to the sky.

The firework Prowl lit exploded, forming the words, 'I love you Jazz!'

The firework Whiplash lit exploded, forming the words, 'I love you Chromia!'

The firework Wheeljack lit exploded, forming the words, 'You'd expect a 'I love you Moonlight' but words cannot express my love for you.'

The three bots approached the blushing three, and gave them their kiss.

Moonlight nudged Wheeljack's arm. "I wasn't expecting that."

He laughed. "I keep things different."

Moonlight rested her head on his chest. "This is our life."

Wheeljack looked at the sky. "It's only the beginning."

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop..._

**I hope you enjoyed that. I got another 5 parts planned. Thank you to Cyria-Cytain-twins, who I got the idea to write a Wheeljack (prime) fic from reading her stories, but adding my own twist. Thanks for the 'idea bringing'. Saying 'Hi' to Moonlight Titan, and 'Hi' to readers who have favourited and followed me, hope you enjoy my stories.**

**Thanks for reading this, Thanks for reading to the end, love my fans.**

**Transformersfan01**


End file.
